


Full Circle

by Anon_H



Series: Bag o gifts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack I Rarepair, F/F, F/M, Gift Work, M/M, Obligatory OC, Politics, Post SGRUB, psychotic ex-moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi finds highblood politics a difficult game to play if she wants to remain true to her morals.</p><p>Karkat finds highblood politics a pain in the neck and wishes the new empress would stop making his new job so difficult.</p><p>In which the new empress finds herself developping flushed feelings for her bodyguard who turns out to be the descendant of a prophet killed by her ancestor, etc, etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disassemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When Lord English was nothing but a paradoxical memory the game took a cruel pity on its conquerors.

With only minutes to say their goodbyes, trolls and humans were once again separated and returned to their respective planets. Alpha and Beta children inherited a new timeline where they could co-exist in peace with all their powers and memories intact. Each of them would live the life they had always wanted.

The trolls on the other hand, had to make do with a second place. The alphas remained dead, to the relieve of quite a few, and the betas returned to a torn Alternia. With the Condesce dead, a variety of highbloods attempted to usurp the throne, resulting in a short but explosive civil war. To fill the power vacuum, Feferi had to rise to the task of becoming the new empress.  
Like the humans, SGRUB allowed each troll to keep their powers and memories from the game. Some of them wished they hadn’t, others would exploit the heck out of it.

Others still just wanted to get through the day without culling every highblood fucker in sight out of pure unadulterated rage.

“ALRIGHT ASSHOLES, MOVE YOUR USELESS BLOATED CARCASSES ASIDE OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!” Karkat angrily patrolled the halls of the palace with the newly appointed empress following in his wake. She seemed nothing but amused by his enthusiasm.  
Karkat definitely wasn’t fond of the job; his ambitions were still with the Treshecutioners. He realized however that if Alternia was going to change, it would be because of the bubbly tyrianblooded troll giggling just a few feet behind him.  
Because highblood politicians are both hilariously inept and incredibly violent, there was no way they were going to let it happen without throwing any punches. So, Feferi needed a bodyguard. Their highblooded friends were needed in other positions if her plan was to come to fruition and both Feferi and him agreed she needed someone she could trust as her personal guard.  
And with Sollux not wanting to get near anything remotely to do with highblood politics, the only suitable candidate was himself.

Maturity did not treat Karkat very well. He had become a little taller and lankier, which made him feel off-balance. He needed to move quickly with his scythes, not skip around trying to stay on his feet. His face had become edgier, which he hardly noticed himself because, worst of all, his irises matured. His eyes now fully displayed the fact that he was a mutant.  
Patrolling the palace with a crimson glare would be a death-sentence had it not been for the uncharacteristic kindness of Dave Strider when they exchanged their farewells. Now, with an exact copy of Ben Stiller’s god-awful shades, Karkat was the bodyguard of the future of Alternia.

Karkat unceremoniously bashed the doors open and stood aside to make way for the new Condescension.”All rise for her imperious condescension….” He droned, taking a deep breath while the council of highbloods saluted her. He was quiet for a few seconds, trying to recall her full title. ”Feferi Peixes, heir to Alternia, ambassador to the furthest ring, keeper of the deep one, last of the great line and ruler of all trollkind.”  
(“ _GOD THESE FUCKING HIGHBLOODS NEED SHORTER TITLES._ ”)  
“The chamber of wisdom” they had called it. A dark room with torches on each side, burning in an eerie shade of purple. It was completely empty, save for a long table in the middle, a throne at the head of the table and ten chairs. The empress and the members of the council would debate the future of the species here. Today, Feferi would have to do so.

Karkat stood motionless at the right side of the throne, when the youngest councilmember winked at him. The bodyguard chose to ignore him. It had been a small blessing when the seadweller who previously held his seat attempted to assassinate Feferi. Karkat finally got to prove just how skilled he was to the highbloods who scoffed at the bodyguard of an anonymous caste. Not only that, a new seat opened up at the council.  
A seat now taken by a slightly matured Eridan.

Feferi sat down with practiced grace and dignity before directing her attention to the council. Each of them an exceptionally old highblood, with the exception of Eridan who was looking incredibly out of place.  
“Members of the chamber of wisdom.” Feferi opened. Karkat was surprised with how calm and controlled she spoke. Gone was the normal enthusiasm, replaced with a strict but fair voice that embodied authority.”I am honored to have been officially recognized as empress of our planets. I intend to right the wrongs my predecessor has wrought and bring peace to Alternia once more. Though this might mean making unpopular decisions, I am determined to do everything in my power to better the lives of the Alternian people.”  
“Would you kindly get on with it?.” an old seadweller with a square face and a magnificent moustache growled.”You are the empress now lass. Just tell us where you want your golden statue and we can call it a day.”  
Some of the other council members chuckled. Karkat knew he would have flipped and tore the guy’s throat out had he been the one to be interrupted, but Feferi remained impassive.  
“Thank you Brutus, but a golden statue shall not be necessary” she said with a perfectly fake smile.”I intend to make different changes. Bigger, better changes.”  
“Just get it over with then.” groaned a blueblooded woman, resting her head on her hand.

Feferi rested her hands on the table and looked each councilmember in the eye.

”I intend to dismantle the hemocaste-system.”

* * *

 

“That could have gone a lot better.” Feferi sighed.

She had hoped her enthusiasm and the promise of equality for all trolls would pull her trough. Unfortunately, there was a giant brick wall shaped like the council blocking her path. After the meeting concluded with nothing achieved she asked Karkat to take her to her chambers, where she locked herself up. She sat down in front of the giant mirror the Condesce had placed in her corner and began combing her hair, while she reflected on the meeting.

Though she told him to go out and eat something, she knew Karkat was still standing outside her door. He was an incredible reliable guard and even though she knew he didn’t like the job, it made her feel at ease to have her old leader watch her back.

“You know, if you’re gonna stand there anyway you might as well come in.” She shouted to the door.  
“I have a better overview here!” rang the muffled shout of Karkat.  
“But what if someone comes through the windows?” Feferi giggled. She could hear him curse as he opened the door and entered her chambers.  
“Yes your majesty?” He growled making a mocking bow.

Feferi sat down on the giant magenta bed, occupying most of her chambers (“ _I don’t even sleep in it._ ”) and looked her friend in the shades. She knew he wanted to hide his caste but deep down she was just a little curious. The shades just made it worse.  
“What did you think of the meeting?” she asked, distracting herself from the inappropriate eyewear. Karkat opened his mouth and the heiress instinctively knew there was a rant coming.”In five words or less please.” She quickly added.  
“It blew.” Karkat growled, his rant denied.  
“I know.” she sighed.”I’m such an idiot. I shoald have used a different approach.”  
Karkat’s face twitched a little.”Are you kidding me?” he said in disbelief.”That was the only fucking thing about the meeting that WASN’T a complete waste of time. You pretty much declared open war on the chamber of wisdom.”  
Feferi giggled and dropped herself back on the bed.”I am gonna make your new job a lot more difficult.” She could hear Karkat grown and just knew he was facepalming.”Sorry about asking you to become my guard. But I need someone I can trust.”  
“No, no….” Karkat growled.”It’s fine.”  
“I could still ask Aradia or-“  
“I said it’s fine.” he sighed.”It was obvious that if the game never happened you would be destined to rule Alternia and try to fix shit. Now the game technically never happened and you rule Alternia trying to fix shit.”  
“Yes….” Feferi said with a pout on her lips.”But you still want to join the treshecutioners.”

It remained quiet on Karkat’s end. Feferi could feel his weight shift as he stood up from the bed.”That was never really in the cards for me anyway.” He mumbled playing with his glasses a bit. He had his back turned to his empress.”I’m probably better off here.”  
“I can ask Aradia if you want.” Feferi repeated.”Or Nepeta. Or—“  
“It’s fine.” Karkat growled.”Really.”  
Feferi bit her lower lip before conceding.”Ok.”  
“Good.”  
“Hey Karkat?”  
“Yeah?”  
“…..Thanks.”

* * *

 

Karkat returned to his post to fulfill his duties as a reliable bodyguard. Feferi was left on the bed, the worries about the previous council meeting erased from her mind.. The young empress wriggled herself into the blankets, feeling comfortable knowing he would watch over her. Her leader, her bodyguard. Her friend.

Dutifully Karkat stood outside the empress’ chambers. Sleep was for the weak, but he really needed to consider bringing a chair next time. His feet were beginning to ache after a few hours of determined guarding, staring at every passing highblood from behind his shades.

When it midday however the halls seemed completely abandoned.(“ _IT IS HERE THAT YOU NEED TO BE THE MOST CAREFUL!_ ”) Karkat told himself.(“ _THIS IS THE TIME FOR HYPOTHETICAL ASSASSINS TO STRIKE!_ ”)

As that thought rushed through his head he saw a figure approaching from the end of the hall. A short troll, wrapped in a cloak to hide his features (“ _SUSPICIOUS!_ ”). Karkat’s hand unconsciously reached for the sickle as the figure slowly approached. Karkat could vaguely make out the short troll was a man, somewhere in the blue caste (“ _CONFOUND THIS EYEWEAR AND THE INCREASED DIFFICULTY OF DISCERNING COLORS._ ”).

When the stranger stood in front of him Karkat remained motionless, waiting for the suspect to make a suspicious movement. Despite his previous grievances, the eyewear did give him some tactical advantages.  
The stranger raised his hand. Karkat’s eye twitched as he followed the path of the hand.

…..The stranger was waving his hand in front of him, as if to check if Karkat was awake.

“If you have any business with the empress….” He growled in a threatening voice.”Take it up with her during the night like every other troll!” The figure almost tripped over his own feet as he stepped back in shock.

“N-No!” he stuttered, before regaining his posture. He took of his hood; despite his size, Karkat estimated he was a bit older then that he was, but couldn’t be too sure when it came to highbloods.”I have no business with the empress.” The stranger stated.  
“Then beat it.” Karkat growled, not in the mood for these antics.  
“I uhm…..” The stranger looked a little bashful .”I háve business. With you I mean.”  
Karkat raised one of his eyebrows.”What?!”  
“It, it’s just….” The blueblood spoke fast and stepped back as a defense mechanism.”Your symbol.”  
“Anonymous caste, asshole.”  
“I know.” to Karkat’s eternal confusion the blueblood sank down on one knee.”You are the second coming, are you not?” he asked, looking down at the ground. (“ _IS THIS ASSHOLE KNEELING FOR ME?_ ”)  
“What!?”  
“I cannot tell you how long we have waited on this day……” The blueblood looked up with joy in his eyes.”To find you here, it is truly—“  
“Horseshit!” Karkat shouted, flailing his sickle around. He had the time but lacked the patience to entertain these antics.”I don’t know *how* hard your lusus dropped you as a wriggler but you aren’t making an iota of sense!”  
“B-but your ancestor!”  
“MORE HIGHBLOODED NONSENSE!”

The blueblood stepped back and looked around (“ _IS HE CHECKING FOR WITNISSES?_ ”). He took a deep breath and sighed, before turning back to Karkat.

“You are right.” he whispered quietly.”This isn’t a good time or place…. We just couldn’t contain ourselves and got too enthusiastic. I’m sorry.” Karkat’s mouth fell open in shock. There were more people like this weirdo? He thought he was in on this nonsense?  
The blueblood grabbed his necklace and tore it off with a loud snapping noise.

“We will meet again.” he whispered, still afraid someone might hear them.”If someone shows you this-“ he pointed to his hand.”-They are good people and you can trust them.” Karkat wasn’t moving and the blueblood looked a little intimidated by the guard, so he awkwardly placed it on the ground near his feet.

When he removed his hand Karkat was legitimately surprised to see it was a necklace with a grey symbol. His symbol.

He looked up at the blueblood, thankful that his eyewear concealed his shock.”Who the fuck are you?!” he growled.

The blueblood smiled.”Feykin Andras my lord.” (“ _MY LORD? MY FUCKING LORD!?!?_ ”) the troll took a few steps in the direction he came from and turned back.”If you need to find me, ask for me in the hospitquarters.”

And with that, the troll left, leaving Karkat with a useless pendant carrying his own symbol and a billion questions.

* * *

 

Feferi was very glad she managed to reconnect with Eridan in the dreambubbles.

Somewhere she blamed herself for how sour things had gotten during. Had she been more aggressive as a moirail before the game, she could have made Eridan open up to her more. It is the duty of a moirail to cut through the façade of his or her partner but she never got past his theatrics. Despite that lingering thought, it was difficult to forgive the man that killed you, let alone allow him into your quadrant.

Thankfully, they had a lot of time and Eridan grew just a little wiser in the isolation the dreambubbles forced upon him. When they finally crossed bubbles, for a magical instant, it felt as if they just met each other for the first time again.  
He finally seemed to understand the importance of the unconditional love and support of a moirail.

And though she was touched by his gesture, she wished he didn’t do stuff like this before she was properly awake.

“So how do you feel about meeting the council again next week?” Eridan asked. He had created a pile made of capes, squiddle plushies and board games. They were laying right next to each other and looked up to the ceiling. Their hands folded into one another and their breathing slowly synchronized. It made Feferi feel at ease, even though she was dead-tired.

“Nervous…..” Feferi answered honestly. There shouldn’t be any secrets among moirails, even if she thought it was strange how much easier it went after SGRUB.”I am not sure how to tackle it.”  
“Do you want to accelerate your plan?” Eridan asked, carefully touching her shoulder.  
“I’m afraid I have too.” Feferi sighed.”The council won’t like it.”  
“They can’t exactly stop it either.” Eridan reassured her.”  
“I know…..”  
“You also know you can just….. kill them and get it over with right?” Eridan whispered as if telling her a conspiracy.  
“It's tempting..... But you know I won’t.” Feferi groaned. He was still so tactless sometimes (“ _babysteps._ ”).”If I did, I’d be no better then hér.”  
“Just a suggestion.”

A loud knock on the door interrupted the moment. Feferi could hear her guard cussing from outside. She really wished people wouldn’t swarm her in the early night.  
“I FUCKING TOLD YOU, YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!”  
“ Get your hands of me, peasant!”

Eridan got up and kicked the door open.”HEY!” he shouted at the befuddled faces of his friend and the councilmember he recognized as Brutus (“ _that guy wwith the moustache._ ”).”My moirail and me are havving an intimate moment here and wwe do NOT appreciate bein disturbed, understood?!”  
Feferi had to hand it to him, that was a very romantic gesture.  
Karkat wrestled himself free from the adult seadweller.”Well I was fucking *TRYING* to keep your precious pale time undisturbed but THIS fat sack of lard won’t take the hint!.”  
“Sack of…” Brutus sputtered undignified while drawing a rapier.”You should be culled on the spot for your insolence!”

“Which he won’t!” Feferi’s voice rang clear as she finally got up from her bed and walked to the door opening.”Eridan, we will resume this later.” The young seadweller nodded and gave a polite bow, if only to keep up appearances of professionalism in front of his senior councilmember.  
“Karkat!” Feferi stated, surprisingly strict. A little nervously the young guard pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.”Keep up the good work.” She smiled at him, glad to know he was there for her. He nodded and returned to his post.  
“Brutus.” Feferi finally sighed while looking at the dumbfounded seadweller.”What is so important you need to discuss it with me WHILE I am having my moirail over?”  
The councilor bashfully walked into the bedroom of the empress, gesturing her to follow.

“I am terribly sorry for my intrustion, your imperious condescension.” He said in a tone Feferi assumed to be sincere and humble. He even sank down on one knee to show his respect.”I needed to see you in private post-haste after last meeting.”  
Feferi stood straight to make herself look taller and tried to look down intimidating at the seadweller.”Is this about the policies I wish to change?” she asked coldly. She wasn’t going to back down for him or for anyone off the council.  
“Far more pressing then that, my empress.” Brutus said with wide eyes, as he began pacing nervously around the room. He opened his mouth as if he wished to say something, but seemed to change his mind and bit his lower lip, looking for the right words.  
Feferi didn’t have the patience for this. At least, not after being paleblocked.”Your point Brutus?” she asked, trying her very hardest to remain polite.  
“What do you know about that bodyguard of yours?” The seadweller finally asked, avoiding eyecontact.  
“Everything.” Feferi answered resolute.  
“Does that include his caste?” Brutus asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
“I know everything I need to know.” the empress said, not shaken by her councilor.

“I see….” Brutus sighed as he turned to walk out of the door.”Regardless, you may want to keep a closer look on him. His……” he seemed to consider his choice of words carefully.”His….. symbol has caused your predecessor a large amount of trouble.”

With that cryptic message Brutus left, leaving Feferi with a unfulfilled pale urge and a few questions that needed answering.

* * *

 

“You wished to see me empress?” Karkat asked. He seldom took breaks or time off, so it was rare for Feferi to call on him during his few moments of respite. He had to whip the crumbs from his face while walking in. In his hurry he had to devour his sandwich on the way to the throne room.  
Feferi sat on her throne and gestured everyone else to leave, leaving them in an empty magenta room (“ _BECAUSE SERIOUSLY; THIS WHOLE PLACE IS MAGENTA._ ”).  
“Yes…..” Feferi said, looking around the room.”Please, walk with me.”

Feferi guided Karkat to the noisy mass hall where she sat down amidst the royal guards and politicians who were loudly chattering. Karkat didn’t really understand why she, as empress, would choose to meet there, but he would soon.  
“Tell me Karkat.” Feferi began, looking amused at the soldiers.”How do you think everything will be like in two sweeps or so?”  
Karkat wasn’t expecting a question like that.”In two sweeps?” he mumbled.”You destroyed the hemocaste system, I lead the treshecutioners, Eridan finally found a matesprit and I will fart rainbows in celebration.”  
Feferfi burst out laughing, attracting some strange looks from people who pretended nót to pay attention to the empress in their midst.

Feferi leaned forward to Karkat. He could almost count her freckles.“We’re going ahead with the plan.” she whispered. The surrounding noises drowned out her voice and Karkat could only barely hear her himself. He nodded when he understood.”Just…. A little faster than expected.”  
“Alright.” He said, mimicking her volume.”Serket or Zahhak?”  
“Actually……” Feferi mumbled. Karkat had to do a double take. The uneasy look on her face was enough for him to get the message.  
“ No.” Karkat answered quickly.”No way in hell!”  
“He said he would work along.”  
“Never.”  
“He is your kism---“  
“No he fucking ISN’T.”  
Feferi sighed and absentmindedly played with a fork.”We need the highest castes on the council first.” She said.”To avoid rousing even more suspicion. Eridan is already a member, so now we need him.”  
Karkat looked at her. Though she couldn’t see his eyes, his voice was almost begging her.”Feferi….” he said hoarse.”He would sell you out for a giggle. He doesn’t care about ANYTHING.”  
The empress sighed.”But he wants to antagonize you.” she looked genuinely sorry.”And you can’t stand the idea of him in a position of power.”  
Karkat looked down at the table. Nearly everything that troll had done of his own volition during the game was to aggravate him. He would definitely work with Feferi if he thought it could get a rise out of Karkat.

“Alright……” Karkat sighed miserably.”But I hold the right to cull him.”  
“You won’t kill him.” Feferi said, offering a sympathetic smile.  
“I will if he tries to kill anyone I cáre about again.” he growled.”He can go nuts on the chamber of wisdom for all I care.”  
“Eridan and I are in there as well karkat…..”  
“He can have Eridan.”

Feferi laughed and gave Karkat the coordinates to the last known whereabouts of the fugitive Gamzee Makara.

* * *

 

“Is that correct?” Kanaya mumbled, playing with the hair of her moirail.

Before leaving to find his nemesis, Karkat needed to visit his moirail in the Hospiquarters. He could not face Gamzee this soon after the game and nót tear him to pieces. The wounds were too fresh. What he did to Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, with that puppet. It was all too horrible.

Luckily Kanaya was there to talk sense into him.

“You should get it over with and put him out of our collective misery.”

(“ _WELL THERE GOES THAT THEORY._ ”)

The jadeblood had barely grown since the game, if at all. Karkat blamed the whole rainbowdrinker shtick. Much like Karkat however, Kanaya took to carrying a reminder with her at all times; a reminder in the shape of a worn lavender scarf.  
She had volunteered to work in the Hospiquarters to stay close to her moirail and to have a steady supply of blood she could access without rousing suspicion. Karkat preferred it if she fed off her friends in private, but his moirail was clever enough to avoid getting caught.

“Kanaya I am serious.” He groaned, a little confused about the fact that hé was the sane one when it came to the subject of Gamzee.”Feferi needs him alive…..” (“ _AT LEAST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER._ ”)  
Kanaya bit her lower lip.”Do we have to?” She was not pleased with the prospect in Gamzee in a position of power either.  
“The reasoning is solid.” Karkat groaned.”As soon as he’s no longer useful, you may have him.”  
“I appreciate it.” Kanaya chuckled. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.”You two are not really black for each other are you?”  
“Completely one-sided.” He answered.”He does everything for attention.”  
“I see…..” Kanaya hummed thoughtfully. Behind her, Karkat could see a familiar looking blueblood. He practically shrank behind his moirail to stay out of side.

“What do you know about him?” he whispered, pointing in the direction of his midday visitor. Kanaya looked back at the blueblood and back to Karkat with a slightly confused expression.  
“Andras you mean?” she asked. Karkat nodded.”Doesn’t talk much. Not especially skilled, but a decent docteradictor I assume. Why?”  
“Can you keep an eye on him?” he whispered. Kanaya looked concerned at her moirail.”I met him the other day.” He groaned, knowing that she expected to hear an explanation.”He seemed like a nutcase.” He decided not to tell her about the necklace he carried in his pocket.  
“If it puts you at ease Karkat.”  
“Wonderful.”

“Just one more thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“You still miss them?”  
“…… I try not to dwell on it.”  
“…… Yet I know you are.”  
“Let’s….. save it for next time.”

* * *

 

For how lively the palace was during the night, it was almost completely devoid of life during the day. The only light came from the docteradicators in the hospiquarters treating whatever patients arrived during dusk. The only noise came from the handful of guards patrolling the palace.

It was the first day Feferi had to sleep without a guard at the door. She didn’t want to ask her moirail like a frightened little wriggler and she didn’t trust the regular guards with the task Karkat normally took on himself.  
Especially since she was certain most of these guards worked under the previous Condescension. Nevertheless, Feferi wasn’t too concerned about her own safety. It’d be more dangerous to face the chamber of wisdom again then sleep alone for a night. She could handle herself.

Despite that, she could not sleep. It wasn’t fear of unseen assassins that kept her awake, but a creeping uncertainty about the words from her councilor. The warning she got about the friend she trusted with her life.  
She didn’t rule out the possibility of it being a ploy by the councilor but there was an uncomfortable niggling doubt in the back of her head.(“ _What DO I know about Karkat?_ ”) she wondered to herself while kicking the blankets off.  
She knew he was sort-of, kind-of best friends with Sollux, that he sort-of, kind-of had a thing with Terezi, that there was sort-of, kind-of something between him and Gamzee. He may have had something with the Dave human (“ _But was that quadrant related or something human?_ ”).  
She bit her lower lip in frustration. The only thing she seemed to know for certain where that he was Kanaya’s moirail and that she had a decent grip of his character.

And yet, Brutus never warned her about him as a person. His warning mentioned his symbol and the problems it caused her ancestor (“ _I encouraged all problems for my ancestor._ ”) she thought to herself while getting out of bed.(“ _How could it be a bad thing?_ ”)  
She realized that Karkat, despite his conviction, also had an ancestor and that this senior Vantas somehow did something that really shook the highbloods up. So much so that the elderly seadweller warned her for him.  
Her curiosity was maddening, but she could reason with herself.

After all; what if more elderly highbloods know about it and come after Karkat for retribution? She wasn’t doing this to sate her own curiosity, she was doing it to protect her bodyguard.  
(“ _Yes._ ”) she thought to herself while pulling on a robe,(“ _That is definitely why I am doing this._ ”). She pulled over the hood and checked if the hallways were empty before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

The archives were a dusty dark place, lit by just a few oil lamps. The empress had significantly underestimated how many records were being kept in there as she scanned the first crate for files.  
Rebellions on Illium, The chamber of wisdom’s mandate that every Wednesday is pizza Wednesday (“ _motivated by a 164 page document no less_ ”), a court order for one Sahrim Santin, a receipt for 5000 whoopee cushions (“ _Signed by what looks like a indigo bloodstain._ ”) and a progress rapport on an experimental portal gun.

Feferi looked around; there were far too many files to read in one night. The files were stacked to the ceiling in this room alone. It’d be a lot easier if these files were ordered properly.

“W-w-who goes there?” A small voice came from another room. Feferi hid behind a pile of archives and kept her eye on the door. She knew she was the empress and allowed to go where she pleased but she knew the council was keeping a close eye on her.  
There was no reason for them to know she was looking at the matters of the previous empress.

A young woman dressed in uniform came into the room with an oil lamp and looked around. In a flash Feferi could see her symbol light up teal in the weak light.  
The young empress held her breath in anticipation, waiting to be found or for the woman to go away.  
There came a relieved sigh from the woman who turned around again and closed the door, probably relieved she didn’t find anything.

Feferi got up and whipped the dust of her robe before returning to her chambers. She’d have to postpone her research.

* * *

 

The coasts were a treacherous area.

Lowblood wrigglers know this when they get picked up by their lusus and lowblood elderly know this as they die. Perhaps it is instinct or perhaps it is so ingrained into their culture that they do not know any better.

The coasts are the territory of the indigo caste; the first line of defense against the seadwellers and the first line of offense against the lowbloods. No one can say prefer what side they prefer to be on as long as they get paint for their horrifying murals.

It is just one of the reasons Karkat hates the coast so much (“ _A CLOSE SECOND BEING THE SAND IN MY SHOE._ ”). The intel he got from Feferi indicated that Gamzee should be hiding out in a complex rock formation, shaped like a maze.  
As if that wasn’t foreboding enough, he was met by two painted highbloods near the entrance.

“What do we have here?” The taller one chuckled. His horns were ridiculously long and his fangs nearly reached to his chin.  
“A little surprise.” The shorter one snickered while poking the symbol on Karkat’s chest.”Wanna bet he’s a pissblood?”  
“Wanna bet he’s even lower?”  
The subjuggulators began laughing like hyena’s. Karkat was once more thankful for the shades that hid the rage in his eyes as the highbloods were circling around him.  
“Maybe…..” he said with barely restraint anger while gripping his scythes.”If you *CHUCKLEFUCKS* show me where Makara is, I *WONT* cut your tongues out.”

The highbloods stood back in silence for a few seconds, looking at Karkat and back at each other before bursting out in laughter.  
“M-M-Makara?!” The taller one laughed.”THIS FUCKER WANTS TO SEE MAKARA?!”  
Karkat said nothing and turned to the shorter one who fell on his back laughing.”HE THINKS HE CAN JUST WALTZ IN AND---“ he was silenced. Karkat pressed his knee into the highblood’s throat and pressed the blunt side of his scythe into the painted mouth.  
“Tell me WHERE THE FUCK he is.” Karkat roared.”Or I will give you a FUCKING reason to LAUGH!”

Silenced the highbloods pointed to the maze.

With a sigh the knight of blood entered. The walls of the maze were easily 20 feet and the passages were narrow.(“ _THE PERFECT PLACE FOR AN AMBUSH_ ”). He tried to climb up to get a vantage point but the stone was too steep.  
He had no choice but to walk.

After 2 hours of wandering the featureless stone maze aimlessly (“ _AND ACCIDENTLY RETURNING TO THE ENTRANCE THREE TIMES_ ”) he finally found a sign he was going the right way. The ground in front of him was littered with whoopee cushions and he could see subjuggulators sitting atop of the wall.  
He stepped through the hallway, setting off farting noises with every step. The highbloods were roaring with laughter every time Karkat’s feet hit the ground. He had half a mind to kill all of them if they dared to come down, but they seemed far too amused with the sight.

After that path of whoopee cushions he reached a clearing where the highbloods gathered. In their midst, atop a throne made from the same stone as the maze, sat a manically grinning Gamzee Makara.  
“Hey there….” He said in a low voice while looking down at his ex-moirail.”Best friend.”  
“Gamzee.” Karkat said strictly. He tried to keep his mouth a strict line to remain completely unreadable but failed miserably.  
“Heard you are doing pretty well for yourself brother.”Gamzee said, slouching on the stone throne.”PRETTY MOTHERFUCKING WELL INDEED.”  
“I’m doing decent.”Karkat answered. He wanted to keep this short.  
“You all up in the fishsisters grill?” the bard chuckled.”I suppose it suits the survival instincts of a MOTHERFUCKING GUTTERBLOOD LIKE YOURSELF!” The highbloods around him were cackling. Instinctively Karkat’s hands rested on his scythes.  
“I am doing decent.” He repeated.”But that’s not why I am here.”  
“First you all up and lead on the dragonsister….” Gamzee began laughing. He could see Karkat shiver at the mention of Terezi.”Then you all up and try to get in a quadrant with ME! And now… AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW! you reach for the highest blood of all. HOW IS THAT FOR A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE?!”

Karkat took a deep breath. He wanted to rant, he wanted to shout, he wanted to insult Gamzee for everything unholy. But he knew it would only fuel the highblood’s black crush. He had to try and play it cool (“ _MY THINKPAN HURTS AT THE SUGGESTION, BUT WHAT WOULD STRIDER DO?_ ”).  
“I’m just here to pass a message.” Karkat said, trying to steer the conversation in a direction beneficial for him.”A message that pisses me the fuck off, but a message nonetheless.”  
“Oh?” Gamzee’s ears perked up and his grin became a little lazy as he sat back.”Let’s hear it then motherfucker.”  
“Feferi, for whatever ungodly fucking reason, wants to invite you to the chamber of wisdom. As a member.” Karkat made an extra show out of gritting his teeth while saying it. The faster Gamzee would know how much he hated the idea, the faster he’d agree.  
The subjuggulator had to grab the armrests of his chair not to fall over laughing. His laughter rang so loud throughout the maze it drowned out the chuckles of all other highbloods.  
“You motherfucker….” Gamzee laughed.”WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT?!”  
(“ _DAMNIT_ ”)  
“You gave your word when we returned here….” Karkat growled angrily. He had half a mind to cull his ex where he stood.  
“I had my fingers crossed.” Gamzee snickered. He turned around and laid down on the armrests. Karkat wanted to protest but the highblood continued. ”Tell you what MOTHERFUCKER.” He looked Karkat into his shades.”You tell me one good joke. JUST MOTHERFUCKING ONE. And I’ll be in your fishbitch’s little council.”

Karkat’s thoughts were on fire, looking for anything resembling a joke that would make his ex laugh. He wanted to blurt out:” _THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS!_ ”, but all these highbloods would take offense to that.

Instead he looked up defiantly at the young subjuggulator.”The Aristocrats?”


	2. Progress

“Hey! hey Karbro!”

Karkat was guiding the newly appointed councilmember over the Alternian coasts to get to the extraction point. The man that had betrayed all of trollkind to a cosmic destroyer was to be put in a position of power. It made the knight miserable in rage. If only they knew a somewhat reasonable indigoblood (“ _OR AT LEAST ONE THAT COULD BE TRUSTED TO TAKE A BRIBE._ ”).

”You still seein the dragonsis Karbro?” Gamzee said as if he was a predator approaching prey.  
“Nop.” Karkat was determined to keep his answers as short as possible. He wasn’t going to give Gamzee any material to work with. Terezi was off to become a full-fledged legislacerator, even if she assured she would lend her assistance should Feferi need an insider. Karkat knew they drifted apart too far to successfully settle in a quadrant, but he wasn’t going to tell his ex that.  
“That’s a shame.” The highblood said in a fake concerned voice.”She wasn’t a very good kismesis either you know? COULDN’T KEEP THE FUCK UP.”  
“I bet.”  
“And what about your job?” Gamzee continued as they walked over the empty shores. The only other sound came from the crashing waves.”You enjoy hanging out with the fishsister?”  
Karkat didn’t answer.  
“I bet you do.” The highblood continued, pretending to look up at the sky.”Feels good doesn’t it? Taking orders from someone who is MOTHERFUCKING HIGHER THAN YOU!”  
Karkat was not going to give him the satisfaction of answering.  
“Does she make you do little tricks?” Gamzee gloated, making cartwheels without falling behind.”Do you roll over? PLAY FUCKING DEAD?”  
The extraction point was in sight. Soon Karkat could leave the highblood to his own devices.  
“Perhaps you don’t get what I AM MOTHERFUCKING INQUIRING bro.” Gamzee roared, before looking surprised at the sound that came from his own throat. He chuckled.

“I asked; ARE YOU HER LITTLE BITCH?”

It happened before Karkat realized what he was doing.

He spun around and delivered a sharp hook into Gamzee’s jaw. Using the force from the blow he kept spinning till he was facing right again. He continued walking like nothing had happened.

Without further interruption Karkat walked to the extraction point, the highblood glaring spades in his back.

* * *

 

The second meeting in the chamber of wisdom was an awkward affaire for everyone involved.

The councilors were now well-aware of the intentions of the new empress. Some of them seemed to have grouped up in smaller segments and were gossiping amongst each other. Brutus was gossiping just as hard as the rest, despite his seemingly earnest attempt to warn Feferi earlier.  
Though she was a little worried about what went on in their heads, she refused to show it. Karkat had come through on his end of the arrangement, and now it was up to her.  
In the corner of her eye she could see Eridan giving her a thumbs up under the table.

“Hear me, chamber of wisdom.” Feferi started, officially and by the book.”I---“ She was interrupted. Much to the shock of everyone in the room she was interrupted. A defiant looking seadweller stood up.  
“We looked up a few….. Interesting facts your highness.” The seadweller said in a slimy tone. He had a crooked nose and messy hair that looked like it was dunked in gel. Karkat had already drawn his sickle but Feferi gestured him to stay back.  
“…..Speak, Avalan.” The empress said strict. She sat back and held her trident tight.”If this turns out to be wasted breath however, I shall make sure you will never speak in these chambers again.” She could see Karkat nod next to her in approval (“I never said I would krill him….. Just remove him from the premise.”)

The seadweller made a mocking bow before looking the empress straight in the eye.”Alternian Constitution, section 3, paragraph 87, argues that the hemospectrum is in place to establish peace and order on Alternia.” He said, never breaking eye contact, never blinking. “Nearly every Alternian law is based, in some way shape or form, directly or indirectly, on the hemospectrum.” He looked smugly before taking his seat back.”To fully remove the hemospectrum is to sentence our species to lawlessness.”  
Nearly every councilor (“ _Save for Eridan._ ”) stood up to applaud the exposition Avalan offered. Feferi angrily slammed her trident into the floor to demand silence.

“I shall not honor this constitution if it means treating most of our population like beasts!” she said with barely controlled anger.  
“Would you rather see every Alternian law be declared void?” Avalan asked (“ _OH STOP SMIRKING!_ ”)  
Feferi had to bite her tongue. She wanted to protest, she really did want to tear the laws that promoted inequality into tiny little pieces if only to see the councilors smug smirk fade.  
But to turn their worlds lawless was a huge risk, not just for her but for her people.

“I shall…… Debate this issue further at a different time.” Feferi conceded, feeling the urge to punch councilor Avalan rising.”It is however not the reason I called this meeting.”  
“There’s more?” A blueblooded woman groaned.

Feferi turned her attention of an old indigoblooded woman. She had five horns, shaping a crown on her head. Her make-up was smeared and her purple eyes pale and unfocussed. Her black hair had long grey streaks in them.  
“Lyndis Kaiser,” Feferi spoke in an controlled voice (“ _do they even buy that I’m in control?_ ”)”You have served my predecessor and our home world well. As your empress however, I believe it is time you pass the torch to a younger generation.”  
As if on cue, Gamzee kicked the door in and walked into the chamber of wisdom. The elderly Lyndis was looking dumb-founded.  
“You expect me to FUCKING ROLL OVER FOR THIS RUNT?” she roared, offended by the notion.  
“I expect you to take the retirement I offer you with grace.” Feferi replied with a saccharine smile. Part of her wanted to turn her head to see Avalan’s expression.  
“Yeaaah.” Gamzee moaned while stretching.”Old bitches like you should PROBABLY JUST DIE ALREADY.”

The mouths of Feferi, Karkat and Eridan fell wide open. Once more the highblood proved to be more capricious than anticipated. Lyndis stepped towards the young bard, who remained more concentrated on stretching than on the ancient highblood coming towards him.  
“Your horns….” She growled while sniffing him like an animal.”Your sign and YOUR PUNK-ASS ATTITUDE…..” her lips curled up into a dangerous smile.”You’re Makara’s bastard aren’t you?”  
“BITCH I MIGHT BE.” Gamzee answered loud enough to shake the room.  
“Always knew that old goat WOULD HAVE A PISS-POOR EXCUSE FOR A DESCENDANT.” The councilor equipped a ridiculously large broadsword. Feferi, desperate to keep order, stepped in.  
“There will be no combat within the chamber of wisdom,” she reminded everyone with a clear voice.  
Gamzee shrugged and gave the threatening highblood a lazy smile.”Shall we step outside?”  
“Agreed.” Lyndis huffed.”We shall settle this in the courtyard.”

The moment the highbloods stepped outside and closed the doors however, the muffled sounds of violence could be heard within the chambers. Dull bashes and the sound of a blade scraping against metal made Feferi shiver. The entire chamber of wisdom was quietly listening to the bloodshed just outside their doors.

After a minute, the noises stopped.

After another minute, a bloodstained Gamzee opened the door to the chamber of wisdom. He smiled lazily at the council and seemed particularly set on Karkat as he whipped the purple stains from his face.

”Yeeeah, someone’s gotta clean that up.”

* * *

 

“You *KNOW* what I think about this part of the plan, right?”

Karkat was pacing furiously in Feferi’s room. Once more she had invited him inside; she found it comforting to be able to talk to her friends without the formalities. Much to her regret however Karkat was a pretty stiff bodyguard and insisted to address her properly.  
Until the issue of Gamzee had to be discussed, then all bets were off.

“We need him.” Feferi sighed.  
“HE TORE HER HEAD CLEAN OFF!” Karkat almost shrieked. Feferi decided to ignore it. It was a shame that Lyndis died but she provoked Gamzee. There was very little she could do when someone provoked the bard.  
”Next we’ll put Equius and Vriska on the council.” She looked at the files of the current councilors; mostly seadwellers and indigobloods.”Once I figured out how to get rid of the old garde.”  
“We need him like we need another doomed fucking timeline.” Karkat snarled while he sat down.”Psychotic as Serket and Zahhak are, at the very least I can trust them NOT to stab me in the back when it actually matters.”  
“Once I’ve found a way to change the laws he’ll be put into exile again.” Feferi shrugged and looked at her guard. He looked rigid; his expression unreadable behind his glasses. His mouth and throat were vibrating oddly (“ _was he trying to hide a yawn?_ ”).

Karkat nodded, briefly lifting his glasses to rub his eyes.”The faster we get our own on the council, the faster you get your laws done and the faster I get Gamzee off my back.” He stretched and stifled a yawn.”So yeah, go for it. Everyone wins.”  
Feferi tilted her head and gave her friend a concerned look.”Karkat, when’s the last time you’ve slept?”  
“Well, I couldn’t really sleep with Gamzee trailing beh---“  
“When?”  
“Two weeks ago?” Karkat mumbled nonchalant.”Give or take.”  
“Karkat….” She gave him a disapproving look. (“ _why does he do this to himself?_ ”)  
“I can take it….” he groaned.  
“Karkat….” She repeated a little sharper.  
“I don’t need sleep!”

She wasn’t going to take no for an answer. With a playful grin on her face she walked over to her friend and lifted him up like he weight nothing.  
”JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!” he screamed. He often forgot just how strong Feferi really is.  
The empress just giggled and put him into bed.”You need some rest mr grumpyfish.” She laughed.  
“I am your guard!” he protested, already trying to get out. Feferi just pinned him down.”THIS IS FUCKING UNSEEMLY!”  
“You are my guard.” Feferi repeated.”So I need you well rested.”  
“But—“  
“That’s an order.”

Karkat groaned miserably and took his glasses off. To her disappointed he squeezed his eyes shut tight to avoid anyone seeing their color.”You need a guard for the night….” He mumbled weakly. He was in no shape to fight her; it felt as if the sleeping platform was draining all his energy.  
“We’ll take shifts.” Feferi said with a warm smile, while sitting down next to the bed.”I’ll go out for a bit and wake you in a few hours.”  
“Make sure……” he yawned again.”Someone keeps an eye on Makara….”  
“Let me worry about it.” The empress whispered.

The knight nodded before turning his back to Feferi and nuzzling into the pillow. She sat there motionless, watching him slowly relax as he drifted away. Even though he was her guard, she felt a need to keep him safe. (“ _After all, he led us trough the game._ ”) Feferi told herself.(“ _He deserves it._ ”)  
She carefully crawled onto the bed and stroked his hair. Why she felt the sudden need to kiss his cheek and wrap her arms around him, she didn’t understand. It was a strange realization that made her a little uneasy.  
She stepped of the bed, carefully to avoid waking her. Karkat groaned in his sleep. Feferi gave her sleeping guard a sympathetic look and adjusted his blanket a little before sneaking out of the room.

She had other places to be.

* * *

 

Masked by her cloak she once again snuck trough the palace during the day. She knew the paths of the guard and deftly avoided them. When a councilor walked to the nutritionblock for a midday snack she had to hide behind a statue of the previous Condesce.  
Looking up at her smug grin she decided to have them destroyed first thing in the evening.

The archive was just as dark and dusty as she left it last time.

The whole thought of this secret (“ _seacret_ ”) research thrilled Feferi. She was going to guard her guard from whatever it was that made her councilors nervous. She was a pro-active empress, protecting the people she cared about.

Her exhilaration faded the moment she was searching through the records again. There were plenty of documents that mentioned the Condesce in some way, but they were an incredible mess. Between reports of people the previous empress had executed were her demands for a new midsummer hive, followed by a completely unrelated rapport on Beehive Processors for all scribes.  
(“ _This is going to take forever!_ ”)  
In frustration she flung the now completed box of files across the room to start the next one.

“W-who goes there!?” a familiar, small voice came from the other room. Feferi remembered it from last time and crawled under the desk, hoping to escape unnoticed.  
The tealblooded woman that apparently guarded the archives during the day came into the room with an oil lamp in one hand and a tonfa in the other. Feferi couldn’t help but notice how frail she looked; she shouldn’t be able to guard anything.  
With careful steps she walked through the room. Feferi crawled out of her sight and behind a pile of documents, keeping close track of the guard. The tealblood stopped at the box Feferi had thrown.  
“I know there’s someone here….” She said, her voice becoming smaller the further she got into her sentence.”G-Get out here or I-I-I’ll call the guards…. I swear!”  
(“ _More guards would be pretty bad…._ ”) Feferi pondered. She needed to keep her research as small as possible. She stood up straight and stepped into the open.

“Hi there.” she said cheerfully.  
“W-who are you!” The woman stuttered, taking a step back to increase the distance between them. She looked shocked, as if she didn’t expected there to really be an intruder.”D-did you come here before!?”  
“I—“  
“D-d-don’t move or I’ll call the guards!!” the woman panicked.  
“Easy now….”  
“I AM EASY!”  
Feferi tilted her head and decided to sit down on the ground. It would show that she wasn’t going anywhere and that she wasn’t a threat to the guard.  
“What is your name?” she asked kindly.  
The woman stepped back, holding her tonfa up defensively.”Don’t play games with me!”  
(“ _This woman…._ ”) Feferi gave the guard some time to breathe, while remaining motionlessly seated on the ground.

“I-I am Arkada Falcor.” The woman mumbled softly.”N-Now your name…..” Feferi wanted to stand up but the guard threatened with her weapon. “stay down.”  
Feferi shrugged and took off her cloak.”I am Feferi Peixes.” she said with a big grin.”Nice to meet you.”

Arkada stepped back and dropped her tonfa.”P-P-P-P-P-“  
“It’s ok….”  
“P-P-P-P-P-P-Peixes!?” She shrieked and nearly tripped as she stepped back. Before Feferi could stand up to see if she was alright, Arkada already scrambled on her hands and knees.”I-I-I am so sorry for not recognizing you, your imperious Condescension! P-p-p-please forgive my oversight!”  
Feferi sighed and stood up.”It’s ok…” she repeated.”Really.”  
“D-D-Do not cull me for my ignorance I-I-I---“  
“It’s ok……” Feferi said, trying to keep smiling. The woman was incredibly neurotic.  
Arkada took a few deep breaths before standing up and giving Feferi a stiff salute.”P-Please your highness…..” she said.”W-w-what are you looking for in the archives?”  
Feferi bit her lip, trying to word it correctly. She didn’t want to incriminate Karkat or Brutus, she just wanted to know what she needed to worry about.

“I want to know about every major obstacle or problem the previous empress faced.” Feferi said with a practiced sympathetic smile.”But I can’t seem to find it here.”  
Arkada smiled awkwardly.”Ah, you need information from sections 41-9E, 9-12-98, 12B, 181-PA and 107-1B.” She nodded.”The Condescension, the previous one, w-was very strict in keeping t-the archive orderly.”  
Feferi decided not to comment on that.  
“I-I-If you come back tomorrow, I’ll have the files in order.” Arkada said proudly.”I’ll just inform my colle---“  
“No, no, no, no.” Feferi said quickly. She quickly recollected herself as the guard looked frightened at her outburst.”I uhm……” she mumbled.”I try to keep this research a secret. So if you could…….”  
“Aaaaaah.” Arkada nodded.”I-Its ok… I can do it.”  
“Thank you.” Feferi nodded gratefully.

The empress took the same route back to her own room only to find Karkat was still sleeping, wrapped up in the blankets like a wriggler. Feferi couldn’t help but smile at the sight. (“ _He is supposed to give me the same problems my ancestor had?_ ”) she couldn’t believe it.

She knew he was to proud to accept sleeping all night while she remained awake. She wouldn’t mind though; it was a rare sight to see Karkat so peaceful.

She’d just give him an extra hour while she kept watch herself.

* * *

 

(“ _FUCK THAT WAS SOMEWHAT EMBARRASSING._ ”)

Karkat had taken a chair and sat outside of Feferi’s room to guard her (“ _LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ ”). He had to admit, he felt a little more energized after the nap but he wasn’t supposed to. He was supposed to make sure that she didn’t get killed by murdercrazy highbloods.

Sleeping on the job was unacceptable.

Until Feferi was ready to wake up he would be sitting, right there in the hallway to make sure none of the murderous assholes in the palace got funny ideas.(“ _THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR MAKARA._ ”)  
He felt his determination waver and the urge to flee rising however when a familiar blue symbol appeared at the end of the hall. (“AH FUCK AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS.”)

Feykin Andras, followed by two lowbloods walked determined towards Karkat.

“Greetings my lord.” The blueblood said, kneeling before him. The two lowbloods followed his example. Karkat rolled his eyes behind his glasses, unsure of what to expect next and very glad the hallways were empty.  
“Andras, what the actual FUCK do you want!” he snarled. It didn’t seem to bother the blueblood.  
Andras stood up and mumbled something to the lowbloods.”I wanted to prove to you” He whispered.”We are not alone.” The lowbloods revealed necklaces bearing Karkat’s symbol. He couldn’t help but be freaked out by it. (“ _ARE THEY FORMING A FUCKING FANCLUB?!”_ )

“Look…” he hissed. The lowbloods looked startled and took a step back, but Feykin wasn’t moving.”I have *NO* idea what the fuck you are doing, but it’s stopping here.” He took his scythes out and pointed one between the eyes of the blueblood.”So either leave now or I will assume you are out to harm the empress and remove you with extreme fucking prejudice.”  
Feykin raised his arms though he didn’t seem to be very intimidated.”My lord, I meant no offense.”  
“Well you fucking are offending me!” Karkat growled, his scythe hand twitched a bit.”What are you fuckers wearing my symbol for!?”  
“I think he really doesn’t know….” whispered one of the lowbloods.  
“He looks like he’s serious….” whispered the other.  
Feykin sighed.”The empress really didn’t tell you, my lord?” he asked, a bit downtrodden.  
“Tell me what!” Karkat wanted to scream at the highblood but he knew Feferi was sleeping in the room next to him.

Feykin took a step back and took a deep breath.”You are Karkat Vantas, heir of t---“  
“I KNOW I AM KARKAT VANTAS YOU DIPSHIT.”  
“My lord, you are ruining th---“  
“GET ON WITH IT!”  
The blueblood groaned.”You are the heir of the Sufferer. Leader of the peaceful rebellion, the speaker of equality, the preacher of the serenity, the seer of---“  
“You are talking about ancestor BULLSHIT aren’t you?!” Karkat gritted his teeth. He couldn’t take this stupidity.  
“My lord, we---“  
“AND STOP WITH THE ‘MY LORD’, YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK!”  
Feykin frowned for a moment.”Karkat.” he said carefully.”We would like to invite you for the next gathering….”

“Gathering Of What Exactly?” A clear voice rang trough the hallway.

Kanaya gracefully walked towards her moirail, giving the blueblood and his entourage a piercing glare. Karkat remembered asking her to keep an eye on Feykin but didn’t expect her to be so thorough. He was incredibly grateful for her interference but couldn’t help but notice she was looking pretty pale and was holding her lipstick at the ready.  
“Please Do Not Mind Me.” She said on a practiced controlled tone.”Do Continue.”  
“Have we met before?” Feykin mumbled, squinting his eyes.”You look very familiar…”  
“Kanaya Maryam.” She said politely. Much to Karkat’s concern she was still fidgeting with her lipstick.”Assistant Docteradicator for Hall B.”  
“No wonder.” Feykin nodded. He extended a hand to the jadeblood. Kanaya didn’t take it.”Feykin Andras.” He introduced himself.”Docteradicator, Hall D.”  
“Do you have any business with my moirail?” Her eyes narrowed briefly when she mentioned he was her moirail. Karkat doubted Feykin caught it.

The blueblood looked uneasily at the lowbloods behind him. They simply shrugged. Fekin sighed and looked at the pale couple in front of him.

“I would like to invite both of you to the next gathering of the order of the sufferer.”

* * *

 

“Morning Karkat!”

Feferi bounced through the room, already completely dressed. Karkat looked just as tired as he did before his nap but the heiress just knew the nap did him good.

“Jegus fuck…” he growled.”How do you get this much energy?”  
“Hihihi, by sleeping regularly silly.”  
“It looks exhausting.”  
“It’s great!” She got a playful smile on her face. “Hey, can I do your hair?”  
“WHAT?!” Karkat sputtered.”I HAVE A MOIRAIL!”  
Feferi puffed her cheeks up.”This isn’t pale.” she said with a frown.”You just have such pretty hair…. But it’s all tangled up and messy.”  
“Well I like it that way!” Karkat said, a little offended. He had the feeling mentioning Kanaya kept saying the exact same thing would diminish his argument.

The empress ordered breakfast to be brought to her chambers and sat down in front of her mirror. Karkat decided to passively sit on the bed, thankful for the lack of assassination attempts the past week. It hadn’t been two months since Feferi took the throne and already they managed to plant two of their own into the council. If things kept going this well, she’d have the majority vote before the sweep was over.

He needed to take a moment to comprehend what she just said. “Karkat, could you do my hair?”  
“DO I LOOK QUALIFIED FOR SHIT LIKE THAT?”  
“It’s just brushing.” She mumbled.  
“I am a born treshecutioner.” He groaned while walking towards the mirror.”And a damn fine bodyguard and you want me to do your fucking hair?!”  
“If you please.” Feferi said with a big smile.  
Karkat sighed helplessly. He just couldn’t beat that smile.”Alright just….. Just the brushing.”  
“Thanks!”

Karkat grabbed one of many, many combs littered on the vanity and anxiously began brushing, afraid he would mess up somehow. Feferi however seemed to hum cheerfully as she absent-mindedly kicked her feet against the air.  
“Do you have any iseas about how to get rid of a few more councilors?” she asked relaxed.  
Karkat pondered for a moment, too concentrated on figuring out what proper hair brushing etiquette entailed to be answering.  
“I don’t want to krill them….” Feferi sighed.”But if I send them all away for retirement they will cause trouble.”  
“Killing them is easiest…” Karkat mumbled with a frown, trying not to get lost in the seadweller’s hair.”In the worst case scenario these fuckers will attempt to spark another civil war, so it’s win-win if they all simultaneously drop dead.”  
“I can’t kill them.” she sighed.”It would be what shé would have done…. So I won’t. Even if Avalan kinda deserves it.”  
Karkat grumbled something. He was impressed by her determination; he didn’t like killing others but it was a matter of efficiency and taking risks. Leaving the council of wisdom alive risked them turning their power against her and he would never allow that.  
He needed her to succeed and in the worst case scenario he would kill them himself. He survived SGRUB so he was sure he could take them.  
“Any ideas?” Feferi asked, interrupting his flow of thought.

“…… Tell Eridan that Sollux still owes me a favor.” Karkat mumbled.”I think I have an idea….”

* * *

 

\-- **caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 04:15**—

CA: kar   
CA: wwhat the glub is this about  
CA: wwhy are you makin me talk to that fuckin pissblood  
CA: i mean  
CA: that….. atrocious person  
CG: CUTTING DOWN ON THE HEMOPHOBIC SLURS? GOOD FOR YOU.   
CG: NOW PIPE DOWN YOU SEADWELLING IMBECILE.   
CA: double standard  
CA: should you evven be sayin stuff like that?   
CA: youvve been hangin an awwful lot with my moirail lately  
CG: WELL, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL TROLL SHERLOCK HOLMES HE’LL BE OUT OF A JOB SOON BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY GOT THIS SHIT ON LOCKDOWN.   
CG: I AM HER BODYGUARD ASSHOLE, OF COURSE I’VE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME AROUND HER.   
CG: WE WOULD HAVE LET HER MOIRAIL DO IT BUT UNFORTUNATELY HE HAS TO BE ON THE COUNCIL FOR HER TO GET A MAJORITY VOTE.   
CG: SO I DON’T GET TO BE A TRESHECUTIONER AND YOU DON’T GET TO BE HER BODYGUARD.   
CG: EVERYBODY LOSES.   
CA: no need to be a dick about it  
CA: just wwondering you knoww  
CA: bout wwhats goin on wwith you twwo  
CG: NOTHING. WE ARE KEEPING THIS PROFESSIONAL.   
CA: no pale flirtations?   
CG: NO.   
CG: WELL…..  
CG: HOW PALE IS HAIRBRUSHING?   
CA: oh FUCK ME!   
CA: i kneww it  
CA: i must be the wworst moirail to lose her again  
CA: just krill me now  
CG: ERIDAN, SHE INSISTED IT WASN’T PALE. SO I THINK WE’RE IN THE CLEAR.   
CG: NOW STOP LOSING YOUR FUCKING MARBLES, YOU’RE MAKING ME LOSE TRACK OF THE SUBJECT HERE!   
CA: you sure it wwasnt pale  
CG: NOT ENTIRELY. BUT I AM NOT THE LEAST BIT INTERESTED IN TAKING YOUR PLACE AS THE ROYAL PILEMAKER THANK YOU.   
CA: hmmm ok   
CA: thanks i guess  
CA: but wwell  
CA: since wwe are on the subject wwhat do you think about her?   
CG: FEFERI?   
CA: yeah  
CA: i’m her moirail i must help wwith her quadrants an junk right?   
CA: see any potential kismesitude there?   
CA: matespritship?   
CA: auspistism?   
CG: …..I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.   
CA: aha! you aren’t denyin it  
CA: kar you knoww wwe alwways havve time to talk romance  
CA: i knoww i am already spoken for but wwe can do this in a non-pale wway you knoww  
CG: WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? WE ARRIVED BACK AT THE FUCKING SUBJECT I NEEDED TO CONTACT YOU ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!   
CG: LETS DISCUSS WHAT IS REALLY IMPORTANT NOW!   
CA: fine fine be that wway  
CA: i’ll find out wwhat you think about my moirail  
CA: so wwhats the deal wwith havvin me rope in sol  
CG: WELL IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT I MIGHT AS WELL DO IT MYSELF. SAVE US BOTH THE HEADACHE OF HAVING YOU DO IT.   
CA: wwhat

\-- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited  twinArmageddons [TA] at 04:34**—

CA: oh fuck me  
TA: oh fuck me.   
CG: GUYS, WE GOT WORK TO DO.   
TA: ha2 iit fiinally come to thii2 kk?   
TA: have you fiinally lo2t your marble2 and deciided to rope u2 iin a non-con2en2ual a2hen fliing?   
CA: wwhat!?   
CG: SOLLUX, I AM CONTACTING YOU ON VERY OFFICIAL BUSINESS SO GUESS WHAT?   
CG: I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO FLIP OUT. I AM NOT DIGNIFYING THAT WITH ANY FORM OF EMOTION OTHER THEN INDIFFERENCE.   
CG: I AM A STONE COLD BODYGUARD THAT DOESN’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK ABOUT ME.   
CG: SPEAKING OF WHICH, ERIDAN YOU CAN GO NOW. YOU PROVED TO BE USELESS.   
CA: no wway  
CA: i need to knoww wwhat the plan is  
TA: there ii2 a plan?   
CG: JEGUS…..  
CA: did you knoww kar wwants fef in one of his quadrants  
CG: NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD ERIDAN.   
TA: no way  
CA: im serious  
CA: kar is completely transparent  
TA: 2he can do 2o much better iit ii2nt even funny  
TA: waiit, what quadrant are we talkiing?   
CA: wwell it isnt pale  
TA: thank2 a22hole, only leave2 75% of our optiion2 open  
CA: it wwould be pretty great for her to get a matesprit or a kismesis  
CA: speakin a wwhich howw is ar doin  
TA: 2he2 ok but……  
TA: ed what the fuck are you doiing  
TA: you beiing amiicable is freakiing me out  
CG: HIS MOIRAIL DOESN’T ALLOW HIM TO BE MEAN TO LOWER CASTES  
CA: screww that sentiment i do wwhat i wwant  
CG: THAT’S WHAT GOT YOU DUMPED IN THE FIRST PLACE.   
CA: anywway sol wwhat do you think about kar and fef  
TA: that iit would be completely riidiiculou2  
TA: they’d make the 2hiitiie2t black couple  
TA: oh gog plea2e let that become a thiing  
TA: iit wiill be 2o hiilariiou2ly bad we can turn their liive2 iinto 2hiitty 2iitcom2  
CA: the empress and the bodyguard that hates her  
CA: actually sounds like it has potential  
CG: HATE YOU BOTH.   
CG: CLEARLY YOU TWO CAN’T KEEP FOCUS IF I’M NOT THERE TO CONSTANTLY KEEP POINTING YOU CLOWNS INTO THE RIGHT DIRECTION. HOW CAPTOR IS EVEN SURVIVING ON HIS OWN IS A RIDDLE FOR THE AGES.   
TA: aa take2 care of me  
TA: we get lo2t togeter  
CG: SOLLUX, YOU KNOW HOW FEFERI IS AGAINST JUST KILLING THE COUNCIL RIGHT?   
TA: yeah iit2 pretty dumb  
CA: you dont evven knoww howw often i discussed it wwith her  
CA: she just wwouldnt budge  
CG: WELL, STUPID AS IT IS IT IS SORTA ADMIRABLE I GUESS. KILLING PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVES A BAD TASTE IN THE MOUTH, THOUGH EVERYONE ON THE COUNCIL KINDA DESERVES IT.   
CA: i am on the council  
CG: ANYWAY, I NEED YOU TO GET CREATIVE FOR THIS ONE. I WANT PICTURES AND I WANT THEM SENT TO THE COUNCILORS ELCANT BRUTUS AND SERRAS AVALAN.   
TA: piicture2 of what exactly?   
CG: ENTIRELY UP TO YOU.   
CA: wwait you wwant him to forge them  
TA: yeah thank2 a22hole, ii fiigured that much  
TA: 2o what ii2 the plan kk  
CG: FINALLY, WE’RE MAKING PROGRESS.   
CG: ALRIGHT, HERE’S WHAT WE’RE GONNA DO.

* * *

 

“Arkada?”

Feferi snuck into the archive, certain that no one saw her get in. She hoped the archivist had found the information she was looking for. The research she did on her own was frustratingly ineffective but only made her more curious.  
As Feferi walked into the side room she saw a cheap looking recuperacoon, rapports spread all over the floor and the sleeping form of Arkada at her desk, resting her head on a pile of documents.

“Arkada?” Feferi repeated. The tealblood almost tripped over her chair as she stood up and gave a weak-looking military salute.  
“Y-Yes ma’am.” She stammered sleepily.”I’ve found a couple of…” she yawned loudly. “of documents about the biggest issues the previous empress dealt with.”  
“Can I…..”  
“Of course!” Arkada interrupted hastily and grabbed a large pile of documents from her desk.”The indigo massacre, the limeblood extermination, the summoner’s revolt and the rogue cavalreapers.” She mumbled.”They are ordered chronologically…. These are the bloodiest cases the Condescension had to deal with.”

Feferi nodded and took the files to a desk and began reading the file on the indigo massacre. It was a lot of text that told her nothing with a lot of names that were long forgotten.  
The empress frowned dissatisfied at the document and turned to Arkada.”What happened during the indigo massacre?” she asked.  
Arkada took a seat next to her and twiddled her thumbs.”W-w-well…..” she mumbled.”Essentially a large group of indigobloods led by one Gyghas Hughos was hunting every seadweller they could find. As word of the group spread even more subjuggulators joined in, essentially creating an army.”  
“And what happened?” Feferi asked curiously.  
The archivist shrugged.”Hughos got murdered in battle by a seadweller and the rest of the subjuggulators grew bored with waiting for seadwellers to come on dry land. Once the leader was gone the rest sorted itself out.”  
“I see….” Feferi mumbled. She shoved the file away, relatively certain that Karkat had very little to do with subjuggulators. She was surprised however to see her ancestor was actually in the right in this case.”What’s next?”

Arkada grabbed an incredibly thick file.”The….The limeblood extermination.” She mumbled.”This one is pretty bad.”  
“How so?”  
“W-well…. Allegedly, limebloods psychics were incredibly gifted.” Arkada began. She grew noticeably more confident when talking about history.”A core group of psychics wanted independence for their territory and waged war on the empire…. And that’s where things got tricky.”  
Feferi tilted her head in confusion, prompting the archivist to explain further.”At the time limebloods and olivebloods were considered the same caste, much like in the distant past ceruleanbloods and bluebloods were considered one caste. The hues are only subtly different but only the actual limebloods bred those powerful psychics. The Condesce decided to create the olive caste, gave them a position between yellowbloods and limebloods and then declared open war on every limeblood.”  
“The Condesce can do that?” Feferi asked surprised.  
“Wage war against a caste?”  
“No, create one.”  
“I guess?” Arkada shrugged.”After that, even the psionics that didn’t want independence joined their cause and well….. you know how it ends.”  
Feferi nodded and captchalogued the file. It didn’t seem likely but Karkat might be a limebloods descendant.

“And what happened during the summoners revolt?”

* * *

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” Brutus yelled furiously trough the chamber of wisdom.

Feferi was confused; it seldom happened councilors called for an emergency meeting but apparently Brutus saw fit to gather everyone. Something must have happened. Avalan was looking grim and Brutus appeared to be furious.

He threw a file on the conference table and turned to two blueblooded women, the lowest castes still in the council.”You have some explaining to do…” The voice of Brutus trembled with anger as one of the women hesitantly grabbed the file.  
“Brutus?” Feferi asked, mildly confused.”What is the meaning of this?”  
“These two…..” he growled. The expressions of the women became horrified as they held the photos.”These two went on a trip to East Alternia recently and they……”  
“These pictures are fake!” one of the women shrieked the moment she saw the photos.  
“We never did any of this!” cried the other.  
“Apparently it was a pleasure journey.” Brutus growled.”Where they sullied our good name by… by….”  
“Having sex with younglings.” Avalan said, completing the sentence of his colleague

Feferi gasped in shock.”WHAT?!” she shrieked. She could hardly believe how angry it made her. She didn’t even realize she equipped her trident. Gamzee was laughing manically at the women and smashed his club into the table.  
“Can’t have them motherfuckers RUIN OUR GOOD FUCKING NAME CAN WE?” he howled.”And I am all out of blue paints….”  
“Makara no!” Avalan interrupted.”This is a grave offense but we don’t---“  
“SO I GET TO PUT MY BULGE IN WRIGGLERS AND GET AWAY SCOTT-FREE TOO?”The two women huddled up in fear, sobbing something about being set-up.  
“No…” Avalan conceded before turning to the empress.”This is a call the empress must make.”

Feferi looked at the horrified expressions of the councilors and sighed.”We incarcerate them.” she said resolutely.”And they are suspended indefinitely from the chamber of wisdom.”The women almost looked relieved as the guards came to take them away.“Their replacements shall be ready for the next meeting.”

And like that the emergency meeting seemed to be over. The councilors slowly walked towards the exit after the women were taken away. Eridan said something to Karkat in passing but Feferi didn’t register it.

“It’s….. Good you didn’t kill them.” Karkat admitted when the chamber was empty.”I was actually counting on that, but I am still glad to see it worked.”  
“You did thát?” Feferi asked in disbelief.  
Her guard shrugged.”Sollux made the pictures and sent them. I just asked him too. Wouldn’t have gone with wrigglerfucking myself, but it got the job done I suppose.”  
“But then….”Feferi began smiling, realizing what just happened.  
“Got to hand it to Sollux though…” Karkat continued.”Those two really did go to East Alternia last sweep. It would have been entirely possible.”  
“I’m not sure if I should be mad or impressed.” The empress laughed in relief.”I really thought....”  
“We needed a genuine reaction.”  
Feferi nodded.”Thank you….” She looked around to see if the chamber was really empty before embracing her bodyguard. Karkat gave her a surprised look from behind his glasses. She could feel it.  
”Thank you.” she repeated “Not for keeping me out of the loop but for….. Trusting me not to kill them, I guess. And for getting rid of two councilmembers without killing them. That means a lot to me”  
“You know…” Her guard said solemnly while freeing himself from her embrace, ”There might not be another way next time.”  
Feferi looked at him with her bright purple eyes.

”There’s always a way Karkat. We just have to keep looking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Ridley lucked out with his request; I already planned to write this story eventually. Hope to finish it next chapter but just might become a four-parter.


	3. Past life

Equius and Vriska became a members of the council without much of a ceremony.

There was only a brief introduction. The previous holders of their chairs were still incarcerated, so there was no traditional transfer of power or slightly less traditional culling of the older councilors.  
Vriska seemed disappointed by the lack of fanfare. No one else seemed particularly bothered by it, Karkat least of all.  
He stoically observed the council from behind his shades. With Feferi and their friends on the council they now controlled five out of the eleven votes. Though they have the majority vote yet, they could pressure the chamber of wisdom. Once one of the remaining six old councilmembers would screw up, nothing could stop them.

To Karkat’s shock however, Equius and Vriska were not the only new faces in the chamber of wisdom. Trailing behind the muscled blueblood was his moirail, flicking a pen absent-mindedly between her fingers and holding an official looking notebook. Nepeta gave Karkat a quick look and a smile before sitting closer to the newly appointed councilmember.  
“Zahhak…..” Avalan spoke strictly, clearly not very fond of the new faces.”Why bring an outsider into this meeting?”  
“Yeah sweatballs.” Vriska crooned, getting some laughs from the older council members.”Can’t spend five minutes without a papping?” Vriska remained largely the same woman Karkat had always taken her for. Though meeting John and the other humans made rethink her cruelty they did nothing to erase it. It only made her more mindful of her actions. Karkat was sure it meant she was even more dangerous than before.

“I have been asked to join to scribe the meetings.” Nepeta stated calmly, directing herself to councilor Avalan. She bowed her head politely.”Should we think it necessary to review our previous discussions.”  
The councilor quirked an eyebrow but seemed satisfied with the answer. Nepeta quietly sat down and opened her notebook. Her moirail nodded and directed his attention to the rest of the council.

Karkat wasn’t sure whát exactly happened between the two in the dreambubbles but if they were close before then they were inseparable now. Both of them had matured in their own way. Equius appeared calmer and much more in control then he ever was before the game. Nepeta seemed much sharper; less catgirl and more huntress.

“Alright.” Feferi said to the chamber.”Let’s discuss the events from the homeworld.”

The rest of the meeting went surprisingly smooth. Feferi actually agreed for the most part with her councilors in the case of the looming resistance forming on Alternia. Though it momentarily worried Karkat, she remained unwilling to apply violence against the forming resistance. He could only listen in admiration as she spoke to negotiate a peaceful solution with the resistance. It was impressive how passionate and persuasive she was and how she was willing to offer kindness, even to those who would do her harm.  
(“HOW CAN SHE EVEN EXIST?”) he thought to himself, without breaking his stoic expression. He ignored the feeling in his stomach, telling himself it was something he ate. He also tried very hard to ignore the piercing look Nepeta gave him.

After the meeting Karkat wanted to hurry to his post, only to have the newly appointed scribe tug his sleeve.

“Wanna get something to eat?”

* * *

 

“So almost efurryone is here now?” Nepeta asked curiously, after having finished a tuna sandwich.

“Almost ‘efurryone’ is.” Karkat said mockingly. The scribe puffed her cheeks before he leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper.”We need just one more of us on the council to get the majority vote.”  
“Who do you need?” Nepeta asked, whispering back. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them.”What about Aradia? Or Tavros? Where are they anyway?”  
“On the homeworld, monitoring and doing damage control.”Karkat bit his lip.”The best thing to do is get another highblood in the chamber of wisdom.” He growled, almost pained thinking of her.”But the only one left is Terezi.”  
“Is there a problem?” Nepeta asked concerned.”You sound uncomfortable.”

The bodyguard sighed and sat back.”She’s going to be our liaison in the Alternian legal system.” he sighed.”And we’re going to need one with all the laws Feferi wants to alter. So she’s going to be busy as is.”  
“There’s more.” Nepeta said with a sly smile.  
“No there isn’t.” Karkat answered so fast he almost bit his tongue. The catgirl chuckled.  
“I can sense it Karkitty,” she said, making a heart shape with her hands.  
Karkat had to do a double take before understanding what she was getting at. He growled miserably and rested his head against his hand.”So NOW you choose you work on your powers?”  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Nepeta giggled, petting her friend to comfort him.

He sighed, feeling incredibly exhausted and trying very hard nót to think of Feferi’s soft giant bed.  
“I don’t want Terezi here.” he admitted in a deadly serious voice.”Not because it would be incredibly fucking awkward after all I’ve been through with her, but mostly because hé is also here.”  
It took Nepeta a moment to realize what he was talking about before her expression soured.”I see,” she whispered.  
“I don’t want her going through that shit again.” he sighed.”Not only that, but that asshole has set his sights on—“  
“On what, my dearest Motherfucker?”

With a lazy grin councilor Makara walked into the cafeteria. Within seconds the entire place fell silent. A small group in the corner whispered about what he had done to councilor Lyndis and fled the room. It didn’t seem to bother him, as he walked to the counter and ordered all the pizza slices. All of them. The chef agreed, his knees shaking behind the counter and with a towering plate Gamzee sat down next to Nepeta.  
“Glad you’re on board with our little MOTHERFUCKING project chica.” he grinned.  
Nepeta said nothing, while Gamzee gave his ex-moirail a cold glare.  
“Just remember to PLAY IT MOTHERFUCKING COOL.” He roared, before piercing a slice of pizza on her horn for no apparent reason. ”no reason to lose our fucking heads.”

The highblood began chuckling. Then he began laughing. And after the laughing, the honking began.

Karkat could feel his hands tremble under the table, but he wasn’t going to give that TREACHEROUS, LEACHEROUS, MURDERING SON OF A BITCH the pleasure of beginning a fight with him. He had his position to think off and he still needed Gamzee to secure a majority in the council. But the urge to kill was getting dangerously high.

With a final roar the councilor just decided to flip the table, letting the pizza pile collapse on Karkat’s lap. Then, with a satisfied chuckle, the highblood just walked away.

“Are you ok?” Nepeta asked, removing the pizza from her horn.  
“……Yes.” Karkat growled, removing the slices from his lap and trying his best to ignore the grease on his clothes.  
“I told you, I could feel your emotions.” The catgirl said concerned.”I never felt you that….. dangerous.”  
“I won’t kill him yet.” he hissed. His hands were itching.  
“Be glad you couldn’t feel my feelings.” Nepeta said with a bitter chuckle.”I can’t promise I won’t.”

Karkat sighed and wanted to get up, thinking he was done without Nepeta asking unfortunate questions. Sadly for him, she once again grabbed him by the sleeve.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Nepeta said, so fast he could barely follow what she was saying. After blinking twice behind his shades he pulled his arm back.  
“Sorry.” Karkat mumbled, not expecting such a direct question. She had changed a lot, mostly for the better. She took better care of herself and seemed a more collected person overall. But deep down, she was still Nepeta and he just couldn’t imagine himself with her.  
”I don’t think….” he continued mumbling. “I mean, I shouldn’t…..”  
Nepeta shook her head.”It’s ok.” she muttered, visibly disappointed.”I kinda expected….. But just thought I’d ask, you know?”  
“Right….” he whispered awkwardly, trying to shuffle away.

“Then, who is it?”  
Karkat turned his head.”What?”  
“Who are you flushed for?” Nepeta asked, now looking somewhere between disappointed and curious.  
“No one.” He waved it away.  
The scribe sighed.”For the last time….” She groaned.”I can feel emotions. And during that meeting, you were flushing hard.”  
Karkat’s eyes widened.”What?!”

“So…… Who is it?”

* * *

 

Feferi dropped down on her bed and sighed.

She knew Karkat was standing guard, just outside her door. It would be difficult to meet with Arkada now. Of course, she couldn’t find any information on his ancestor or why he would form a threat against her but the lessons of the archivist were fascinating. She could learn a lot from the past mistakes of the Condescension.

Now she’d have to wait for a day Karkat was off duty (“But conchidering his determination…..”). She sighed and wrapped herself comfortably in her blankets. Arkada would probably have to wait.

That was, until Karkat unexpectedly knocked on the door (“Unfortunately he rarely enters my room on his own volition.”).

“Fefe---…..” he started before coughing and correcting himself.”Your highness.”  
Feferi sat up and smiled.”Come in Karkat,” she said enthusiastically.  
Karkat gave an embarrassed nod (“kinda cutely reelly….”) before walking in.

“I am going to need the day of,” He sighed, avoiding her gaze. The empress tilted her head as she observed him. He seemed exhausted again (“why doesn’t he just sleep?”).  
“What is going on?” Feferi asked.  
“I…..” he hesitated.”Something with my moirail…. It might be important.”  
“Might?” she chuckled. For a spilt second he looked like a trapped animal but corrected himself just as fast.”Moirails are ALWAYS important silly.”  
“So…. It’s cool?”  
“Shore….. But….”

Feferi rolled to the edge of her bed and sat down, inviting him to sit down next to her. Karkat gulped; she was barely dressed and he had trouble not to stare. With a determined look he faced forward, not making eye contact and definitely not looking at her breasts.

“Is something wrong Karkat?” she asked concerned.”You seem so tense….”  
“I’m fine.” he growled.  
“Do you need to sleep in my bed again?”  
An uncertain noise came from his throat but he shook his head.  
“Make shore to take good care of yourself ok?” she sighed with a playful smile.”You don’t want to worry your empress do you?”  
“No.” he said stoically, being incredibly glad for his sunglasses. Taking a good hard look at his empress. She was looking at him with beautifully large purple eyes and a concerned pout.

He thought about what Nepeta had said and it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Alright…” Feferi sighed.”You can go. Just, take a rest alright?”  
Karkat nodded, knowing he wouldn’t.”Do you need other guards?”  
She shook her head.”I’ll be fine for the day.”

With a curt nod and a stiff bow Karkat left, leaving Feferi with the opportunity to visit her friend.

* * *

 

“She just let you go?”

Karkat met with his moirail in front of the docteradictors office. She seemed pleasantly surprised with the fact that the bodyguard of the empress was able to get the day of on such a short notice.

“She’s a….. very kind employer.” He grumbled.”I………”  
“Yes?” Kanaya tilted her head and played with her scarf.  
“Nothing.” He said hastily, looking through the halls for their contact.  
His moirail wasn’t buying it, crossed her arms and gave him a strict look.”Karkat……” she said threatening.  
“I’m gonna need a jam about it soon….” He shamefully admitted. The jadeblood gave him an endeared smile and hugged him, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
“Anytime dear.”

A small light appeared in the other side of the hallway and Feykin appeared from the darkness, followed by two orangebloods. He seemed glad to see Karkat actually turned up.  
“Great.” He whispered, afraid someone would listen in.”Listen, there’s been a change of plans.”  
“What now?!” Karkat replied in a loud angry whisper.  
Feykin gave an emberassed smile.”They are willing to meet you, but we can’t disclose our location to your moirail.”  
The knight wasn’t willing to take that.”Then they aren’t meeting me at all!” he extended his fist to the side and could feel Kanaya’s bump against it.  
“It’s a decent deal…” Feykin tried to bargain.”Take her along next time after we confirmed---“  
“There won’t be a next time if she isn’t coming.” Karkat hissed, narrowing his eyes behind his shades.  
“…….Fine. Take her along.” The blueblood conceded.”But if she talks I can’t guarantee they wont—“  
“I won’t talk.” Kanaya spoke surprisingly controlled.  
“And *THEY* won’t do anything to her.” Karkat growled.

Feykin shrugged and led the way through the abandoned hallways. They walked to the cafeteria, into the back of the kitchen and left the palace through the back entrance.

The blueblood led them into the city as the lowbloods that came with him looked around constantly, making sure they weren’t followed.  
The city was almost completely abandoned; no troll would dare coming out during the day. The tall buildings blocked out most of the intense sun but no one liked taking the risk. Even in the shadow the heath was enough the make Karkat sweat. Kanaya however seemed completely unphazed.  
The blueblood led them into what looked like a dead end.“Did anyone follow us?” he whispered.  
“Couldn’t see anyone.” One of the lowbloods whispered back.  
“Can’t hear anyone.” The second one added.  
Feykin nodded and lifted a manhole cover, gesturing them to get in.

“We’re almost there.” he whispered.”Get in, quick.”

* * *

 

Feferi waited patiently.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes….. It should be enough of a head start for Karkat to meet up with Kanaya. It should mean the hallways were now completely empty.

The empress rolled out of bed and pulled her cloak out from under it. She could meet with Arkada again if she hurried up.

* * *

 

“How much longer must we traverse these murky waters?” Kanaya moaned.  
Admittedly the water wasn’t too bad. It only came as high as their toes. What killed them was the dreadful smell that reeked of a combination of French cheeses and dead rats.  
“Just a bit.” Feykin assured them.

Five minutes of terrible odor and slimy sewer walls later they arrived in a clearing. Karkat looked in a terrified awe at the secret society underneath the city. There were trolls of all colors, though most of them chose to wear a grey symbol on their clothes (“DESPITE HAVING OBVIOUS FINS? WHO ARE THEY FOOLING?”). Some trolls appeared to have set up a small shop in this underground city and if the random bedbunks were any indication some even chose to sleep here.  
“How long has this been here?” Kanaya finally asked, breaking the silence as the group stepped into the large open room.  
“Not long after the Sufferer’s execution.” Feykin stated, ignoring the stares of the people.”Rumor has it the Disciple used this as a hideout before fleeing into the jungle, but we haven’t been able to confirm it.”  
“I see….” Kanaya mumbled.

Karkat looked terrified as he gazed up. A giant metal construct appeared to be hanging from the ceiling. A giant cancer sign, a giant version of his symbol.

“What is this place?” he whispered.

* * *

 

“And so most soldiers in the Summoner's revolt abandoned the cause when the Summoner murdered his matesprit.” Arkada concluded.

The tealblood had been talking nonstop about the bloodiest historical conflicts that the Condescension had to deal with during her reign. To Feferi’s frustration however, there was nothing she could trail back to Karkat (“Unless he’d turn out to be a limeblood...”)  
“Are you okay empress?” the archivist asked, pushing her reader’s glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
“I’m fine!” Feferi said hastily.”It’s really fascinating, it’s just….” She sighed and groaned.”It’s still not what I am looking for.”  
Arkada twiddled her thumbs nervously.”Uhm…. P-Perhaps you could be a bit more err…. S-specific?”  
“…..Can I trust you Arkada?” Feferi momentarily hesitated. If the wrong person were to find out what she was looking for it might become dangerous for her or worse; for Karkat.  
“Y-y-y-….Most certainly ma’am.” The tealblood said, making a stiff military salute.”I am at your co-com-co-…. Service.”

Feferi nodded and grabbed a blank paper and a pen before drawing Karkat’s symbol.”The chamber of wisdom warned me for one of my friends…” she said drawing the six.  
”A troll bearing his symbol apparently caused a lot of problems for the previous empress.” She drew the nine next as Arkada’s face began flushing.  
“I want to know what happened.” Feferi continued, looking at the result.”But his caste is anonymous, so I can’t find anything. Do you….” she stopped talking as she looked at Arkada, who had stepped back so far her back was against the wall. Her hands were in front of her mouth and her face was flushing teal.  
“Arkada?”  
The archivist made a muffled sound from behind her hands and shook her head.  
“Do you know something?”  
She shook her head verhemently and hid her face in her hands.  
“You do!” Feferi skipped towards her friend and carefully grabbed her wrists.”You must tell me!”  
“I-I-I-I-I-I-I……” Arkada seemed to be shaking and stuttering even worse as when she found out the empress had invaded her archives.  
“Yes?” Feferi encouraged her.”Go on……”  
“I WONT SELL OUT THE SECOND COMING!” Arkada shrieked.”I WONT LET HIM BE CULLED!”  
“Culled?” The empress tilted her head after recovering from the high-pitched screaming of the tealblood.”Why would I want to cull him? I lo…” she coughed.”He’s my friend, my bodyguard.”

Arkada gave a high pitched and nervous chuckle as she walked towards one of the dustiest shelves in the room.”Y-y-you really don’t know do you?”  
“No, I don’t know anything about it.” Feferi sighed.”That’s why I’m asking.”  
“The sufferer’s rebellion? Really?” the tealblood looked in disbelief.”I know it’s a part of history the Condescension wanted erased, but I just thought that meant everyone knew about it.”  
“Well I don’t!” the empress said, getting increasingly annoyed.”And why didn’t you tell me about it when I asked for the harshest conflicts of my predecessor?”  
The archivist shook her head.”It wasn’t a harsh at all conflict empress…” she mumbled.”In fact, there were less than fifty casualties total…. But it was big. Important. It still resonates today.”

With trembling fingers she reached in her pockets and fished out a necklace with a symbol; Karkat’s symbol. Feferi’s eyes widened and she looked at her friend.

“What happened during the sufferer’s rebellion?”

* * *

 

“And that concludes the sufferer’s rebellion.” Feykin finished explaining.

Karkat, Kanaya and every other troll sat in the room, looking at the preaching blueblood who repeated the words of a troll that lived eons ago. Who told the story of equality and the peaceful rebellion that got cut down by the previous empress. About a cult that sprang from the ideas of Karkat’s ancestor and how it managed to survive for all these centuries.

“That’s…….” Karkat stammered, trying to find the words.  
“Horrible isn’t it?” Feykin mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear it.”What they did to your ancestor for daring to want peace?”  
Karkat turned to the blueblood and glared from behind his glasses.”This is still monumentally stupid, you insipid asshole!”  
“I……” he looked legitimately surprised.”What?”  
“You drag me all the fucking way down here, into the smelliest pit on Alternia, assuming I am some reincarnation of some asshole that died eons ago!”  
“But…. My lord.”  
“We’re done here. Kanaya?” his moirail nodded and made motion to leave, but they were blocked by guards and aggressive looking trolls. They didn’t seem to take kindly to someone mocking their cult. Karkat knew he could take them. Kanaya already had her chainsaw at the ready; it would be over in an instant.

Then Feykin broke the fight up.“Could we have a moment in privacy?” he said, looking with big eyes at Karkat.”Please?”

The blueblood guided him to a chamber in the back of the underground city. Feykin wanted to keep Kanaya out, but Karkat wasn’t going to give him a say in the matter. He seemed to lead them into what looked like a very low budget doctor’s office. There was rust on the ground and Karkat could smell a very penetrating stench coming from the sink.  
Feykin sat them down and sighed.”I trust you understand what I am going to say?”  
“NO NOT AT ALL.” Karkat began.”YOU OBTUSE MORONI---“ Kanaya shooshed him.  
“We can hazard a guess.” she stated, fiddling with her lipstick.  
“These are good people, loyal people.” Feykin argued.”We just wish to live without the hemospectrum but as things are now…. That is impossible. Equality is simply not accepted in our society. We just don’t want any violence on these grounds.”  
“IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE ARMED GUARDS YOU---“ This time it was the blueblood interrupting him.  
“I have two things to ask of you.” he said, looking exhausted.”First, never speak of the underground. To anyone.”  
“I’LL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE THA---“  
“Karkat, shoosh.”  
“And second…… I beg you…. Please return here soon.” Feykin actually bowed down to the point of touching the ground.  
“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I?!” Karkat shrieked.”WHY THE FUCK WOULD I RETURN TO THIS FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT HOLE IN THE GROUND?!”  
“Karkat, calm down.” Kanaya hissed in a commanding tone.

The blueblood looked up.”You are a symbol to us.” Feykin pleaded.”Though I see you are nothing like your ancestor (“HMPH”) you are the proof he really did walk Alternia. It would mean the world to my people if you would return here, occasionally.”  
Karkat crossed his arms and frowned.”Why would I want that?”

The lips of the blueblood curled up in a smug smile.”Because there are a lot of people down here that know about your caste…..”  
Karkat leaned forward and grabbed the man by his throat. Kanaya however, remained icy calm as she glanced over Feykin.”Are you blackmailing my moirail?” she asked in a chilly voice.  
“I’d prefer not to.” Feykin gasped, grabbing Karkat’s wrist.”But…. While he’s not the sufferer he’s too important for these people.”  
“Why not kill you now?” Karkat hissed.”Safe me the trouble later?”  
“You wouldn’t.” the blueblood said matter-of-factly.”Just like I won’t hold you here against your will.”  
Karkat let go of his throat and growled something incomprehensible. Feykin smiled weakly.

“I only ask you to return to the next rally.” He said.”To show you what we can do, and what you truly mean down here. If then you chose not to join our cause, I give you my oath I will not pursue.”

Karkat sneered at the blueblood before turning his back and walking out.”Don’t get your hopes up.”

* * *

 

Feferi sat in her room, reviewing the file on the limeblood extermination in an attempt to get her mind of off the sufferer and Karkat. She read how cruel her ancestor had been in creating a new class only to completely whipe out the previous one. The further she read into the file however the more she saw that the Condesce had a point; the limeblooded trolls were no innocents either.  
It was strange realizing the Condesce might have actually been in the right in her cruelty against the limebloods.

She quickly hid the document in her drawers when she heard knocking on the door.”Come in.”

Karkat’s head appeared in the door opening.”Hey.”  
“Hey…..” Feferi looked away. Somehow she felt bad about what she had done, going behind his back to find out his caste. She had the best intentions but in doing so she felt like she betrayed him somehow.  
“I send those clowns back home.” Karkat mumbled, stifling a yawn.”I’ll take my post back for the day.”  
“You can come in you know?” she said with a smile. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping in.  
“I am not sleeping in your bed again.” he growled.  
“You know you can right?” she waggled her eyebrows before giggling.  
“I am your bodyguard!”

Feferi laughed. She knew he was entirely serious in the way he took pride in doing his job but he just looked so adorable. He just groaned and probably rolled his eyes behind his shades before sitting down next to her on a magenta couch (“We really shoald get some different colors in here.”).  
“I actually wanted to ask you about something.” Karkat sighed.  
“Yes?” Feferi tilted her head before feeling incredibly stupid; she was positively giddy to be this close to him and had to fight the urge not to scoot a little closer (“Maybe I can do it sneakily?”).  
“What do you intend to do for the sixth seat on the council?”  
(“Not what I hoped for.”)The empress sighed.”I don’t know.” she groaned.”We got rid of one in self-defense, one we just fired and finally set two up. I’m running out of ideas to get rid of them.”  
“No killing.” Karkat mumbled.  
“No killing.” Feferi repeated.  
“Can’t we just fire another one?”  
“It would make the remaining councilmember’s team up against me. They already know something is up.”

They sat in silence for a while, considering their dilemma. Karkat shuffled a little closer, she shivered.  
“We’ve ran out of highbloods to use as well…” Feferi groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. Karkat quirked his eyebrow in surprise, but she continued.”I’ve looked it up; there hasn’t been a tealblood on the council for at least 300 sweeps.”  
Karkat said nothing; he preferred not having Terezi near Gamzee.  
“It’s just so unfair!” she cried out, feeling an increasing urge to smash something.”Why is this so hard!”  
“Feferi?” Karkat mumbled.  
“We’ve come so far and now we’re hitting a snag?!” the empress huffed.”I cannot give up now! I promised I would get rid of that unfair, outdated hemosystem!” he fingers dug deep into the couch. Karkat could hear the wood supporting it crack under her force.  
“Feferi!?” he said with a bit more urgency in his voice.  
The seadweller took a deep breath and relaxed.”I’m sorry….” She mumbled.”I didn’t mean to.”  
Karkat nodded understandingly.”You’re under a lot of stress.” He rationalized.”That’s all.”  
She gave him a weak smile.”It’s been a while since I got to jam with Eridan….” She confessed sheepishly.”Could you…..”  
“I’ll give him a call.” Karkat nodded.  
“Sorry….”  
“No, no…. It’s fine.”

A little emberassed the young empress hid her face in a pillow while her bodyguard walked out of the room to call her moirail.

* * *

 

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 20:19--

CC: Glub glub glub glub   
GC: WHY H3LLO TH3R3 MRS BUBBL3GUM  
GC: H4S YOUR CL4SS B33N ON 1TS B3ST B3H4V1OR TH1S W33K  
CC: )(a)(a, Terezi I told you t)(is is a seacure c)(annel!   
CC: T)(ere’s no need for the codes.   
GC: 1S TH3 1NT3RN DO1NG H1S JOB?   
CC: T—ER—EZI!   
GC: BUT 1T SOUNDS SO FUNNY!   
CC: It is a safe channel 38P NO N—EED FOR ANY FIS)(Y BUSIN---ESS!   
GC: Y3S YOUR H1GHN3SS  
CC: Did Eridan send you the files?   
GC: TH4T H3 D1D  
GC: TH3S3 4R3 4 LOT OF L4WS YOU W4NT GON3  
CC: NOT GON---E.   
CC: Just….. altered.   
GC: ST1LL GONN4 B3 4 LOT OF WORK  
GC: 1 3XP3CT 1T’LL T4K3 4 MONTH OR SO TO TURN 4LL OF TH3S3 1NTO 4CC3PT4BL3 PR3POS1T1ONS.   
CC: O)( 38(  
CC: I kinda )(oped it’d be done sooner  
GC: I’D N33D SOM3 H3LP TO G3T 4LL TH3S3 TH1NGS DON3. P3RH4PS 4N 4SS1ST4NT OR SOM3TH1NG?   
CC: )(mmm t)(ere is an arc)(ivist t)(at’s on our side. Maybe s)(e can kelp?   
GC: DO3S SH3 KNOW 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT 4LT3RN14N L4W?   
CC: I’ll )(ave to c)(eck.   
CC: Do you t)(ink you can persuade any trolls on your end?   
GC: 1F 1 M3NT1ON 1T W1LL FURTH3R TH31R C4R33R TH3Y’LL JUMP ON 1T L1K3 1T’S TH3 L4ST V3SS3L L34V1NG TH3 ST4T1ON  
GC: 1F 1 M3NT1ON 1T’LL B3 TO D1S3ST4BL1SH TH3 H3MOSP3CTRUM TH3Y W1LL PROB4BLY CULL M3 WH3R3 1 ST4ND  
CC: Can you get away wit)( it?   
GC: PL34S3, 1’LL H4V3 TH3M WR4PP3D 4ROUND MY F1NG3R 1N 4 W33K  
CC: )(a)(a)(a, I KNEW I could count on you!!!   
GC: H3H3H3, SO HOW 1S 3V3RYBODY 1N TH3 C4P1T4L?   
GC: TH1NGS H3R3 4R3 4 LOT MOR3 BOR1NG TH4N 1 THOUGHT 1T WOULD B3  
CC: W)(ale, I’m good but INCR---EDIBUBBLY BUSY.   
CC: But I )(ave –Eridan, who picks up some of the slack.   
CC: --EQUIUS is a welcome addition to t)(e council. )(e )(as a surprising insig)(t and is remarkably on top of t)(ings.   
GC: OH Y34H. I H34RD H3 BROUGHT N3P3T4 4LONG TOO?   
CC: Yea)(!   
CC: S)(e’s our scribe!   
CC: S)(e does a great job!   
GC: 4ND…… VR1SK4.   
GC: YOU KNOW TH3 F1RST TH1NG SH3 D1D 4FT3R H3R F1RST M33T1NG W4S S3ND1NG M3 4 M41L TO GLO4T?   
CC: S)(e mentioned it….  
GC: B4H, 4T L34ST SH3’S ON OUR S1D3.   
GC: NOT L1K3….. URGH.   
CC: Yea)(…….   
GC: H3’S JUST SO…….  
CC: I know……..  
GC: 4ND 1 JUST F33L SO F1LTHY TH1NK1NG 4BOUT H1M.   
CC: It’s alrig)(t.   
CC: Crabcake is keeping an eye on )(im.   
GC: TH3N H3’S 4LMOST 4S STUP1D 4S G4MZ33. DO3S H3 ST1LL CONS1D3R 1T H1S R3SPONS1B1L1TY?   
CC: I t)(ink so…. )(e wants to be t)(e one to krill him.   
GC: TH4T WOULD 4LMOST B3 4 B34UT1FUL B4S1S FOR 4 BL4CK R3L4T1ON B3TW33N MY 3X3S  
GC: GROSS.   
CC: )(A)(A, yea)(, t)(at is a little sharkward.   
CC: But…….  
CC: )(mmmm…….  
GC: WH4T?   
GC: DON’T T3LL M3 YOU TH1NK 1T’S HOT.   
CC: No, no no no.   
CC: I just wanted to ask somefin aboat karcrab…..  
GC: OH?   
CC: You know )(is real bloodcolor rig)(t?   
GC: 1 M1GHT  
CC: W)(at?   
GC: WH4T COULD YOU POSS1BLY N33D H1S BLOODCOLOR FOR  
GC: 1 DON’T S33 HOW 1T 1S R3L3V4NT TO TH3 D1SCUSS1ON W3 4R3 H4V1NG  
CC: ……… O)( you SO know aboat it.   
GC: 1 M1GHT  
GC: BUT 1T 1SN’T 1MPORT4NT R1GHT NOW  
GC: 1 WOULD L1K3 TO 4SK YOU WH4T YOU’LL DO 4BOUT TH3 R3M41N1NG COUNC1LORS  
CC: I found out aboat his color  
GC: WH4T?   
CC: T)(e arc)(ives )(ad a large )(idden file aboat )(is ancestor, t)(e signless and the cult t)(at follows him to t)(is day  
CC: I feared Crabcatc)( mig)(t be in danger from )(ig)(bloods so I had to know.   
CC: Now I do and I fear )(e R---EELLY mig)(t be in danger.   
CC: So can you please confirm: IS HE A SCARLET MUTANT?   
GC: H3 M1GHT B3  
CC: W)(AT?!   
GC: F3F3R1 1 K3PT H1S S3CR3T S1NC3 34RLY 1N TH3 G4M3  
GC: 1 4M NOT GO1NG TO T3LL ON H1M NOW  
CC: 38(  
CC: W)(ale, you s)(ore are a toug)( conc)(fidant  
CC: Now )(ow will I know for s)(ore?   
GC: OH TH4TS 34SY  
GC: CONFRONT H1M 4BOUT 1T  
CC: W)(at?   
GC: H3 C4N’T D34L W1TH CONFRONT4T1ON 4ND W1LL PROB4BLY CONF3SS M3LODR4M4T1C4LLY ON TH3 SPOT  
CC: But I don’t want to press)(ore him…..  
GC: H4H4H4H4 OH H3 C4N T4K3 1Tv GC: H3 JUST N33D TO B3 R3M1ND3D TH4T NOT 3V3RYON3 W1LL CULL H1M ON TH3 WH3R3 H3 ST4NDS B3C4US3 OF H1S D3L1C1OUS BLOOD   
CC: I sea…..  
GC: 4R3 YOU FLUSH1NG FOR H1M MRS BUBBL3GUM?   
GC: HOW SC4ND4LOUS.   
CC: No!   
CC: I mean…..  
CC: W)(at’s it to you?   
GC: OH YOU SO ARE  
GC: COM3 ON T3LL M3 Y3S OR NO  
CC: You know w)(at T----ER----EZI?   
CC: I……  
GC: Y3333S?   
CC: Mig)(t be 38/  
CC: But I don’t S---EA how t)(is is R---EEL-EVANT to our CURR---ENT discussion  
GC: OH C4TTY  
GC: W3LL PL4Y3D  
CC: T)(ank you 38)   
CC: Good luck T—ER---EZI  
GC: TH4NKS, YOU TOO.   
GC: GOOD LUCK W1TH YOUR 1NT3RN  
GC: WONK  
CC: So inappropriate

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 20:50--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit, why did he request one of my favorite crackships that compelled me to write all this?
> 
> Also Feferi kismesis with the hemospectrum confirmed OTP. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully wrap up the remaining loose ends and finally bring the two together.


	4. All Hail the Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything finally comes together.

Their plans seemed to have hit an unfortunate snag.

With Terezi unavailable to become the last councilmember they needed and with no plans to remove another troll of ‘the old garde’ there was an unfortunate standstill. They had no highblooded friends to work into the council and it pissed them off. Even if they did, they had no means to open up a spot.

Not without killing one of them.

Feferi sat through every meeting with her fist clenched around her trident. She gritted her teeth trough every proposition, she shrugged off every dig the old councilors would make at her or ‘the new councilors’. Vriska and Gamzee occasionally didn’t show up at all, realizing there wasn’t any movement in her plans.  
And yet it would be so easy, so incredibly easy. She could just stand up and chuck it into Avalan’s face. No one would stop her; she was the Condescension now, she had every right to outright kill any troll that looked at her funny.  
Every time she felt the urge however she saw Eridan, still loyally coming to every meeting to support her. She remembered Karkat was still standing behind her. She didn’t want to become the Condescension her ancestor was. She couldn’t. There was no way she’d be able to look either him or Eridan in the eye if she did.

“Therefore I suggest sending a minimum of four destroyers to secure our hold in the Perseus system.” Councilor Avalan concluded in a slimey voice.”Our hold there has weakened since your ascension, your highness.”  
“Send them….” Feferi sighed. She didn’t want to risk a civil war but she needed to stay on the council’s good side. Maybe it was the halt in her plan but more than ever did she feel the councilors judge her every action. As if they were waiting for her to screw up.  
“Then I believe this concludes the points on the agenda…..” Eridan concluded with a sigh.”Unless something else has come up?”  
“Yes….” Gamzee growled. For a moment everyone turned to the subjuggulator.”They need to put more orange skittles in these fucking bags. I AM SO GODDAMN SICK OF THE PURPLE ONES!”  
“…..Meeting adjourned.” Feferi concluded.

Every one of the councilors packed their things and went. Nepeta collected her notes while chatting with her moirail, Gamzee disappeared in a flashstep and Vriska never bothered to show up. When Feferi wanted to go to Eridan however she was approached by councilor Avalan.  
“Would you terribly mind if I borrowed your bodyguard for a moment?” he asked. Up close, Feferi realized how much his breath smelled of cheap mints.  
“You would have to ask him.” Feferi answered, not wanting to drag the conversation on any longer than it needed to be.  
“Wonderful.” He turned to Karkat, who watched the exchange with some reservation.”Mr Vantas was it?” his voice slick and smooth.”Perhaps we could speak. In private.”

The bodyguard turned to his empress, but she could only shrug, unsure of what the councilor could want with him. Karkat gave the old seadweller a polite nod and followed him to his office on the second floor. Surprisingly, the decoration was less magenta in the councilor’s office and used more earthly tones. His desk was of a dark wood and his floor was arranged in a mosaic of grey’s, whites and blacks. Avalan dropped down behind his desk and spun a circle in his swivel chair before lifting a small wooden case from the drawers.  
“Cigar?” he offered. Karkat scowled; the seadweller was acting too nice. He didn’t trust it.  
“No.”  
“Then please, sit down.”  
“No.”  
“Suit yourself.” The councilor leaned forward and folded his hands together.”I like to think I’m an intelligent man, Mr Vantas.” He began.”I also like to think that you are an intelligent man.” Karkat remained quiet. “and as intelligent men, I believe we can speak freely about matters as trivial as your caste.”  
Karkat felt a lump in his throat but remained quiet. He only rose his hand to adjust his shades.  
“Now…..” Avalan continued.”I believe that the heart of your client, Mrs Peixes, is on the right place. Her decisions however are sloppy at best and abysmal at worst.” He shook his head and made a ‘tsk’ing’ noise between his lips.”The newly appointed councilors are basically children.” He carelessly tossed a few files on the desk, showing photo’s of Eridan, Gamzee, Equius and Vriska.”I understand she wants her moirail on the council, I truly do, but this all reeks of poor backroom deals. Mrs Serket was her moirail’s kismesis, and Mr Zahhak just happens to be her neighbor?” he smirked a sharklike grin.”I haven’t deduced her connection to Mr Makara, but if my sources are correct you yourself had to collect him yourself, on her behest?”

Karkat had trouble believing just how much information Avalan had, while the councilor lit his cigar.  
“Why tell me this?” he asked. His throat felt dry and rough.  
Avalan smirked.”Tell me. Does Mrs Peixes know about your….. Caste?”  
“Anonymous caste, a--….Councilor.” Karkat had to bite back his cuss.”No one but my moirail and my ex know.”  
“Really?” the seadweller chuckled dangerously while exhaling the smoke.”Mr Vantas, are you not aware of the meaning behind the very sign you wear?”  
He remained quiet; he only found out about his connection to a dead guy days ago.  
“If my hunch is correct….” Avalan said with a vile smirk, “and it is a hunch shared by many of the older highbloods in the palace…. The blood that flows through your veins is so detestable it isn’t even on the hemospectrum.”  
Karkat didn’t dare to speak. His hands instinctively went for his sickle but he wasn’t allowed to carry weapons into the chamber of wisdom. He didn’t had the opportunity to collect them.  
“Now I am sure the imperious Condescension extended some sort of offer to you.” Avalan hummed.”I have seen you take down the previous 12th seat and you fearlessly went to a colony of highbloods, alone. Not only that, but you didn’t get a scratch. You are quite the spirited little fighter. A bodyguard fit for a true leader.”  
“Some sort of offer sir?” Karkat asked, choosing to ignore the half-hearted compliments.  
“Protection, of course.” Avalan chuckled.”She has the right to cull you, I have the right to cull you, anyone has the right to cull you because of your blood.”  
“I know…..” Karkat gritted his teeth.”She doesn’t know my caste…. Councilor.”  
“Really?” Avalan laughed, legitimately surprised.”She actually trusts someone who’s caste she doesn’t know? Does her naivety know no bounds?”  
Karkat said nothing, but balled his fists in anger.

“So….. Here’s the deal.” Avalan said, practically whispering. Karkat could hear the heavy doors to his office close; probably assistants of the councilor.”I extend the offer that our empress may or may not have given you and will make sure you are safe should your caste ever be discovered. In exchange….” The seadweller placed a tiny glass bottle on the table, containing a transparent liquid.  
“In exchange what?” Karkat growled.  
“In exchange the Condescension is dead by the end of the week.”

Karkat’s thoughts were racing. On the one hand, this was just what they needed; a reason to get rid of one of the councilors. On the other hand, Karkat was experienced enough to realize this was a bluff; Avalan seemed to hold all the cards.  
“Why should I agree to this?” Karkat asked defiantly.  
“Two reasons actually.” Avalan stood up and smirked as he walked to his trophy cabinet.”One; killing her is for the good of Alternia. Mrs Peixes is an inexperienced leader. She is making a lot of mistakes and will inevitably continue to do so. The older councilmembers and myself however, we know how this game is played. In the best interest of our kind, Feferi Peixes needs to be removed as acting Condescension.”  
“And the second reason?”  
The seadweller pressed on a button in his trophycabinet and picked up a lazerpistol. Before Karkat could make a move he realized he had four red dots on his body; one for each limb, placed there by turrets hidden in the office. Karkat didn’t dare to move, afraid the turrets would fire.  
“If you don’t agree to this little proposition….” Avalan hummed.”Then tomorrow I’ll be telling the world of how a mutant, that somehow went unnoticed by our empress, tried to attack me in my own office.”  
Karkat growled angrily.”You fishfaced fuck!”  
The councilor didn’t seem to care much for it and placed the bottle of poison in Karkat’s breast pocket.

“If she is not dead by the end of the week,” he whispered, “You, your moirail and even your ex will be killed by me and my men.”

* * *

 

Feferi finally found it.

It seemed so simple, yet so elegant. She needed to cooperation of two very important people and a majority in the chamber of wisdom but finally she found it. Amidst countless documents and tangents of Arkada she found it. Overjoyed she threw the file on the limeblood extermination across her room and grabbed her laptop.

She could finally get rid of the hemospectrum once and for all.

**\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]  at 05:07--**

CC: T----ER-----EZI!  
CC: I KNOW )(OW TO BREAK THE )(EMOSPECTRUM!  
CC: I N-----------EED T)(OSE C)(ANGED LAWS AS SOON AS POSSIBL---E  
CC: I DON’T CARE IF S)(E’S TRAINED OR NOT, I’LL SEND ARKADA IF YOU NEED HELP!  
CC: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?  
GC: JUST 4 F3W MOR3 D4YS PR1NC3SS  
CC: YAY!  
GC: 1 FOUND SOM3 H3LP OF SOM3 L4YW3RS WHO 4R3 H3LP1NG M3 ‘RUN 4 S1MUL4T1ON OF 4 COLL4PS3D H3MOSP3CTRUM’  
GC: OF COURSE 1T 1S 4 M4TT3R OF N4T1ON4L S3CUR1TY  
GC: SO WH4TS TH3 PL4N  
CC: I AM NOT TELLING~  
GC: 1 4M YOUR L3G4L 4DV1S3R  
CC: IT IS SOOOOOO LEGAL!!!!!!  
GC: HMMMM  
GC: F1N3 1 GU3SS  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO POK3 SOM3 MOR3 P3OPL3 1NTO DO1NG MY WORK FOR M3  
GC: 1’LL K33P YOU UPD4T3D

**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 05:24--**

Feferi giggled. This was exactly the breakthrough she needed to feel more optimistic about their chances.

She only hoped she could convince Karkat to work along.

* * *

 

Karkat barely returned to his post before trouble started anew.

He needed to find a way to break Avalan’s blackmail to Feferi, preferably in a way that didn’t endanger him or Kanaya. The councilor could have Gamzee for all he cared.  
He crossed his arms and gazed through the hallways, ever vigilant, before noticing an eerily familiar silhouette. His mouths formed three syllables in the time it took for Feykin to get to the bodyguard.

“We have to go.” Feykin stated.  
“I’m on duty.” Karkat retorted.”Piss off.”  
“The rally is in half an hour.” The blueblood insisted.”The people expect you there.”  
“THE PEOPLE CAN EAT A BULGE, I AM NOT LEAVING.”

Feykin looked at Karkat with a sadness in his eyes.”Sir….” he mumbled.”I do not wish to resort to blackmail…. But you really do not have a choice.”  
“Listen here asshole….” Karkat growled furiously.”These fucking councilors are planning something and I am NOT going to be absent to fail my ONE fucking job!”  
“Two hours.” The blueblood said.”Two hours is all it will take. If you do not like it, you will never have to return there.”

Karkat moaned in anger and shouted through the door that he would be away for a bit because of private business.

The sewer system was as painful and rancid as it had been before, but at least it distracted him from the business with Avalan. Killing Feferi was out of the question. Karkat didn’t even consider it. She was going to be a great empress, she was kind-hearted and… He stopped feeling a little uncomfortable about his own feelings towards the empress, not sure whether it was admiration or more.

The opening was filled with trolls now, from every caste. Though their symbols were all grey, there were obvious bluebloods and seadwellers in the crowd. Even a seemingly lost troll wearing facepaint (“ _THEN WHY EVEN BOTHER WITH THE GREY SYMBOL?_ ”)  
The crowd began cheering as Feykin stepped on stage, underneath the giant metallic symbol of the Sufferer. Karkat just awkwardly shuffled behind him.

“Fellow Signlesists.” Feykin began. If Karkat knew he was going to be an accessory to a speech he wouldn’t have bothered.”Members of the order of the Sufferer, hear me.” The crowd was already cheering; Karkat seldom got annoyed this fast.  
“The empire has weakened!” Feykin shouted, spurring the crowd.”The empress is but a wriggler, the council is lazy and their forces are divided.” He stepped back to grab Karkat’s hand and raised it.”We have found the second coming of our lord!” the crowd was screaming in joy; it hurt the eardrums, but the blueblood continued.”It must be a sign!” he screamed back at his cult.”We have the numbers! We have the heir of the Sufferer, we have the determination!”

In a theatrical gesture he spread his arms and threw his head back. The grey sign of the Sufferer was lit on fire.”By month’s end we can reclaim the surface and give the people the equality they so desperately need!” he cried out.”By month’s end the Condescension and her highblooded cronies will lay dead! By month’s end the heir of the Sufferer will be your true lord!”

The crowd was ecstatic, but Karkat looked at the blueblood in shock. Not only the council but the cult wanted Feferi gone. It was a worst case scenario.

Before he realized what he was doing he stepped forward and grabbed the microphone from Feykin.  
”Yeah….. Hi.” He growled. Normally his aggression came natural, but there were more people here than he could count.”Heir of the Sufferer here….”  
All the signlesists screamed as one. Karkat was sure he even heard a few ‘I love you’s’, but that may have been his eardrums rupturing.  
“I…..” Karkat felt a nervous lump in his throat. He swallowed it; he needed to be convincing.”I COMPLETELY OPPOSE THIS DUMB FUCKING PLAN!”

Suddenly there was complete silence. Though the shouting and screaming was annoying it was preferable to the dead silence that commanded the room now.

Feykin laughed nervously and snatched the microphone back from him.”I had hoped I made myself clear last time.” He said unconvincing. As if he was in on a joke he shared with Karkat.”The highbloods that rule our kind do not want equality. They---“  
Karkat wasn’t going to let him finish and clawed the microphone back from Feykin.”The current empress is fighting for equality RIGHT FUCKING NOW! It’s the council that—“  
“Merely a ruse to pacify the lowbl---“  
“OF COURSE SHE CAN’T BRING EQUALITY OVERN—“  
“SHE’S IN LEAGUE WITH THE COUNCIL, SHE—“  
“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PACIF---“  
“BECAUSE THAT WORKED SO WELL LAST T—“  
“SHE’S WORKING ON BRINGING HER OWN PEOPLE INTO THE COUNCIL TO—“  
“DO NOT LISTEN, HE—“  
“I’M THE HEIR OF THE SUFFERER. FUCK YOU AND YOUR---“

The microphone dropped, emitting a loud static screech. The crowd was completely silent as the two of them stood on stage. They looked at each other in silence, searching for words that might convince the other.

“Give her time.” Karkat hissed. Though the tempted to make it as quiet as possible there was such a deafening silence that even the trolls on the back row could hear it.”She needs to plant one more councilor to get a majority. After that, fuck the highblood order, equality for everyone.”  
“And if she doesn’t?” Feykin’s eyes narrowed as he whispered.”What if she just uses you as her pawn, like the highblood she is?”

Karkat took of his glasses and looked Feykin in the eyes. The blueblood already knew of his crimson irises, it didn’t matter.

“She won’t.” he growled.”I promise.”

* * *

 

Feferi kicked her legs absent-mindedly against her desk, filling in forms she didn’t care about.

Sending those destroyers to the Perseus System was nothing compared to her actual job. The hemospectrum could be destroyed as soon as Terezi finished those laws and as soon as Karkat was willing to cooperate.  
She realized that might just be the hardest part.

When she heard knocking on the door she wanted to get up to open it. To her surprise however Karkat casually opened the door himself and stepped in. She didn’t mind, but wondered what was wrong. He looked incredibly tense and tired.

“Hi Crabcatch.” She said cheerfully. She knew he hated the nickname, but she was too happy not too.  
“Hey….” Karkat mumbled before sitting down on the bed.  
Feferi tilted her head, feeling a little concerned.”Are you okay?” she asked, dropping down next to him. He shook his head.  
“Rough day….” he replied in a raw voice.  
“Was it Avalan?” he nodded quietly.”I knew it!” Feferi shouted.”That slimeball! What did he want? What did he do?”  
Karkat reached in his breast pocket and handed her a tiny transparent bottle, holding equally transparent liquid.”He gave you a reason to kick him out.” he sighed.”He wants you dead by the end of the week.”

Feferi looked shocked at the bottle.”Poison?” she asked concerned. He nodded.”Why did he ask you?”  
Karkat bit his lip and hugged his chest tight.”He……” the bodyguard mumbled softly, looking for the right words.”He is threatening me.”  
The empress gave her friend a concerned hug. He felt so warm against her that for a split second she forgot she did it to comfort him.”What did he say?”  
“He said he’d kill me and Kanaya.” Karkat sighed tiredly, leaning his head on her shoulder. He’d never admit it felt nice.  
“And that scared you?” she asked, a little confused. She knew Karkat and Kanaya were as strong as a small army together, thanks to the game. There was no way one councilor could pose a threat.  
“No….” he admitted.”He….. knows. My caste, I mean.” he clenched his eyes shut behind his shades. “He knows what I am.”

She hugged him closer and smiled mentally feeling his arms around her. She had to tell him; she had to make sure he knew everything was alright.

“I know it too…..” she whispered. Karkat froze in her arms.”I found out a few days ago….. I’m sorry.”  
Karkat remained quiet. Feferi could only hear his breath and feel his heart beat in his neck.

“One of the councilors.” She continued.”Warned me that your symbol was dangerous. I just wanted to protect you, I swear.”

The empress broke the hug to look at her bodyguard. He was trembling. The shades hid his expression but he was obviously terrified,

“If…. If you are going to cull me…” he whispered, bowing his head.”Please…. make it quick.”  
“Karkat I….”  
“Just, don’t drag it out alright?” he whimpered.”Try make it painless if you held any respect for me. And please tell Kanaya I’m sorry for being such a useless—“  
“Karkat!”  
“—piece of shit. If everyone in this fucking place knows what color I bleed then---“

A sharp sound resonated through the chamber of the empress. It took a few seconds for Karkat to register the stinging sensation in his cheek. Feferi looked at him, angry and sad at the same time. Like she was about to burst into tears. She was so pitiable.  
“I am not going to cull you!” she hissed.”I could never cull you!”  
He was still shivering. He was so pitiable.  
“Think about it Karkat….” She sighed, whipping her eyes.”I like you, I hate the hemospectrum… I would never….”  
Karkat opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of any words. The situation had fried his brain and to his further embarrassment he made a very unintelligible sound.  
“It must have been hard on you.” She mumbled, hugging him again. He rested his head against her bosom.”I can’t even imagine how it must have been.”  
He could feel his voice waver; he was about to sniffle like an idiot.”You get used to it…” he lied.

Her arms wrapped around him.

He never felt so safe.

“I won’t let anyone harm you.” she whispered comfortingly.

* * *

 

Karkat wasn’t sure how he had gotten there.

The day had come, but instead of taking his post to guard over her as she slept he remained in her room.

Feferi began taking his shirt off and began massaging him. It was relaxing but it made him feel even more uneasy. He knew he didn’t have any right, but he wanted more. When her hands were rubbing her shoulders he carefully and slowly grabbed one of her hands and kissed it’s back. She gave him an endearing smile and leant forward.

She was kissing him. She was actually kissing him.

It felt right, just that moment. They were clumsy; her teeth bumping into his lips and his tongue got stuck in the corner of her mouth. But never had either of them felt so right kissing another troll.

He wondered if he was too eager when he carefully tugged her skirt.

To his surprise she replied by taking everything off instantly and letting him admire her naked form. He could feel his mouth go dry just watching her large breasts swing around. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to count the freckles on her body.

She wondered if she was too eager when she carefully moved her hands onto his glasses.

Though he initially put his own hands on the rims to make sure his eyes stayed covered he slowly loosened his grips and allowed her to move put them off. His eyes were a fiery red. Feferi smiled warmly; she loved the color.

When she sat down next to him again she pulled him in for another kiss and wriggled her finger into his pants. She gave playful tugs, reminding him that is was his turn now. With some embarrassment he complied, revealing his already erect bulge.

Karkat couldn’t decide whether or not her grin was bashful, playful or predatory as she pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him again. There was more hunger behind the kiss; she wanted this as much as he did.

He would remain in her room for the rest of the day, his duties as a bodyguard forgotten.

* * *

 

“You wished to see me, Karkat?” Feykin grumbled coldly.

The admiration the blueblood had for the reincarnation of his messiah had ebbed away ever since last meeting. Though he still held the ideals of the Sufferer, he failed to see them in his descendant.

Karkat simply nodded.”It fucking pains me to ask you this.” he growled.”But we’re going to need one more highblood to destroy the hemospectrum.”

“I refuse to be a pawn.” Feykin sneered.

“She is going to demolish the fucking hemospectrum!” Karkat hissed.”Pawn or not, you can actually fucking do the one thing you want to do!”  
“A trick.” Feykin sighed.”To bring all her opponents together. The previous Condescension loved doing that.”

“IF SHE TRICKS YOU, YOUR MEN CAN TAKE THE CITY. NOW FUCKING LISTEN TO THE PLAN AND I’LL EVEN GO MORE OF YOUR STUPID RALLIES!”

The blueblood looked up.”I’m listening…..”

* * *

 

“You wished to see me, empress?” Avalan said coldly.

Feferi had arranged a meeting with the councilor in the hallway outside her chambers. It was during the middle of the day; every other troll was asleep. She simply nodded and walked to him to the foyer.

“It has come to my attention,” She said in a strict voice, “that there are traitors in my council.”  
“Preposterous.” Avalan answered without missing a beat.”Though I do not trust Makara, the rest of us are faithful to the crown, your highness.”  
“I see….” Feferi said in an icy voice. She reached into her pocket and held the small bottle between thumb and index finger.”Then what do you suppose this is?”  
“Going from the container and the subject matter….” Avalan reasoned calmly.”I suppose either poison or a drug.”  
The empress nodded.”My bodyguard was to give it to me.” she whispered.”Can you imagine who would put him up to that?”

Avalan remained quiet a bit longer then he normally did in between sentences.”Perhaps the bodyguard did it out of his own volition.” He suggested.”Are you aware of the inclinations of his symbol?”  
“I am.”  
“What reason could you have to employ a man so obviously opposed to highbloods in general?” Avalan asked, before shrugging the subject off.”Never mind, I am sure you have your reasons. But regardless, this does not bode well for your bodyguard.”  
“Unless…..” Feferi hummed. She stopped in her tracks.”He named his supplier.”  
The councilor narrowed his eyes and stopped a few feet further.”If only we were so lucky.” He said slowly.

Feferi uncaptchalogued her trident.”Councilor Avalan,” she stated while smashing her weapon against the ground, “You are hereby accused of conspiring against the Imperial Condescension. You are to leave the council immediately.”  
Avalan shrugged and uncaptchalogued his own weapon; a lazerblaster.”Your highness.” He stated calmly while taking aim.”You are accused of harboring a mutant. You are tasked with eliminating him on the spot or facing the consequences of your actions.”

The two stood perfectly still for a moment, before the older seadweller began laughing. Somehow, it only served to make Feferi angrier.

“As if you are going to kill me.” he gloated.”You should have done so weeks ago.”

Feferi sighed and relaxed her posture. She captchalogued her weapon again and avoided the gaze of the councilor.  
“That’s right…” he sneered.”You are too weak to kill anyone!” the councilor began laughing and fired his weapon. It stung her shoulder but didn’t cause much more than a burn.”You could have had all the power you wanted but instead you waste your potential on weakness!”  
Now Feferi chuckled.”You are right.” she said, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.”I am not going to kill you. But compassion is not weakness.”  
Avalan fired another blast, this time striking her knee. Feferi knelt down, making the seadweller howl in laughter.

“You are going to die here, your highness.” He gloated.”You and your filthy mutant are both going to die, bowing down to me.”  
The young empress calmly shook her head.”You made one fatal mistake councilor.” She said, her voice as cold as ice.  
“AS IF!” Avalan continued, unloading more blasts on her chest, arms and even one in her face. She endured everything he dished out, her highblood resistance and life-magic soaking up most of the damage. Ignoring the wound on her knee she calmly walked towards the councilor, her eyes calm but her voice like a terrifying predator.

“You threatened my friends.”

Avalan suddenly felt an arm clasping around his neck and pulling his head back. He was looking right into the manic grin of councilor Makara.  
“Finally chica…” he chuckled.”FINALLY SOMETHING MOTHERFUCKING AMUSING!”  
“You’re late.” she stated matter-of-factly while picking the gun from Avalan’s hand.  
Gamzee pulled the head back further, ignoring the cries of pain from the councilor.”So I can use him for motherfucking paint right?” he said in a low voice.  
“No.”  
“MOTHERFUCKING PLEASE SIS. I am all out of purples.”  
“Just his tongue.” She said coolly, looking in the now crying eyes of the councilor.”He will not speak of this to anyone. After that, bring him to the mediculler’s office to stop the bleeding”  
“Motherfuck, really?!  
“After that, the dungeon will suffice.”

The councilor made pleas for mercy and begged for forgiveness as Feferi turned her back on the two. It was a horrifying sound, but it was the only way for her to save Karkat and open up a spot on the council. She really didn’t want to do it like this, but she couldn’t forgive him for threatening the troll she pitied; even her tolerance had limits.

(“ _Besides…._ ”) She thought to herself as the helpless cries of pain echoed through the halls. (“ _We didn’t kill him._ ”)

* * *

 

The meeting was even more tense than it had normally been.

On Feferi’s insistence, Vriska and Gamzee were both present. In Avalan’s place sat Feykin, giving the empress and her bodyguard a suspicious look before taking his seat. Their plan was finally reaching its climax; they held the majority now.

“Councilors of the chamber of wisdom.” Feferi opened, “I have called you here to debate my plans for the hemospectrum.” The older councilors rolled their eyes in annoyance. The only noises came from Eridan clapping awkwardly and Nepeta’s pen writing down every spoken word.  
“We already stated your highness….” Brutus opened, twirling his moustache, “That abolishing the hemospectrum will result in chaos. The Alternian law—“ The empress raised her hand, interrupting the councilor.  
“I am not getting rid of the hemospectrum,” she sighed, “you were entirely correct when you said it would result in anarchy.” Feykin shot her a filthy look.”I have come with an entirely different proposal.”  
“Well, let’s hear it.” one of the remaining indigobloods growled.

Feferi lifted a large pile of documents and dropped them on the table.”I wish to formally acknowledge a new caste.”she said with a bright smile. The councilors looked confused.”I wish to introduce the scarlet bloodcaste into the hemospectrum.” She looked down at the table.”My ancestor’s response to the Sufferer’s rebellion was wrong and still resonates in small pockets of resistance. This is already a strong argument to acknowledge the scarlet caste.”  
“You mean to say you want to pacify the order of the Sufferer.” Feykin said, trying to hold back his anger. The Condescension nodded.  
“Indeed.” She looked over the remaining members of the council.”With eye on the recent civil war, I think it is for the best to avoid further conflict. Can you agree with this proposal?”  
The highbloods began whispering amongst each other, before Brutus gave a polite nod.”This seems like an acceptable proposal.” He mumbled. His moustache twitched distractingly.  
“So you accept the proposition of a new hemocaste?” Feferi asked politely.  
“Aye.”  
“Nepeta, please write this down.”

Feferi put her sign on an official looking document with a big smile on her face. She stood up, with a beaming expression.”The scarlet bloodcaste shall henceforth be acknowledged.” She said cheerfully. Brutus hesitantly raised his hand.  
“Will the scarletbloods be above or below the maroonbloods?” he asked, leaning forward over the table as if he was discussing some important strategy.”I can imagine maroonblooded trolls would be very…. disagreeable if suddenly yet another caste lorded over them.”  
The empress nodded.”The scarlet caste will be below the maroon caste--”  
“That is acceptable.”  
“--and above the fuchsia caste.”

The entire room fell silent. Equius broke out in sweat and even Nepeta seemed shocked by the idea. Eridan looked concerned at the reaction of everyone else while Gamzee and Vriska burst out in laughter. The remainder of the council blushed every shade of purple before beginning a roaring protest against the very idea of a caste higher than the empress.  
“IT WOULD BE CHAOS.”  
“IT WOULD BE ANARCHY!”  
“THE LOWBLOODS WOULD TRY AND RULE OVER THE HIGHBLOODS!”  
“THERE ARE NO LAWS SUPPORTING THIS!”

Feferi answered all of their concerns in an impossibly calm manner.”I have brought propositions for current laws to be changed in order to accommodate the scarlet caste.” She said with a pleasant smile.”If a majority of the council signs them, they can be effective immediately.”  
“COMPLETELY UNORTHODOX!”  
“COMPLETELY UNHEARD OFF!”  
“IMPOSSIBLE!”  
“I WONT STAND FOR THIS!”

The empress opened her mouth and the councilors were immediately silenced. They wanted to listen to her again, hoping to hear words of reason.  
“You do not have to agree with this.” she said politely.”But the notion for an additional caste has already been accepted by the entire council. The position the caste takes on the hemospectrum only needs to be supported by a majority.”  
The councilors turned white hearing it and even paler when Feferi produced an official looking document.  
“Eridan, would you do the honor of signing it first?”

With a respectful bow Eridan took the document and signed it with his symbol. Gamzee wordlessly passed it on to Equius.  
“I-I cannot believe…” he muttered while signing it.”This is so…. Depraved.”  
“Just do it…” Nepeta whispered to her moirail.  
“Just don’t get sweat on the document, meathead.” Vriska growled, snatching the paper away. She gave Feferi a quick smirk.”You got them good Peixes.” She said while signing the paper.”Who is next?”  
“I am….” Feykin said in a surprisingly small voice. With a shrug Vriska passed the paper along to the new councilor. He read the document over and over, occasionally shooting a glance at Feferi or Karkat.

The older councilors looked at the document with a frightened expression before passing it along and returned it to Feferi. Her expression soured when she held the piece of paper in her fingers and she looked strictly into the chamber.  
“Gamzee….” She growled, her voice venomous.”Why haven’t you signed it?”  
“I don’t know chica.” He drawled, leaning back.”Must’ve zoned out there.”  
Feferi passed the note back to Eridan, who in turn gave it to the young subjuggulator. Gamzee bit his lower lip and began reading the document very thoroughly.  
“Hmm hmm…” he mumbled.”I think I know some of these MOTHERFUCKING WORDS SIS.”  
“Will you sign it?” Feferi asked, getting rather anxious.  
“I don’t know sis…..” Gamzee chuckled, grabbing the paper between his thumbs and index fingers.”WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!”  
The councilors looked in anticipation at the indigoblood as he slowly tore an inch into the paper.

“ONE FUCKING DATE.”

Gamzee looked up with a lazy smile. Karkat had lost his cool and was huffing. He wasn’t going to let the bard ruin everything they worked for.  
“One fucking hatedate.” He hissed angrily.”If you sign the fucking piece of paper, you enormous piece of shit.”  
Feferi sighed relieved as Gamzee quietly signed the paper with his symbol and passed it back to her. The highblood smirked at her bodyguard.  
“We’re gonna have ourselves a wicked FUCKING DARK CARNIVAL BROTHER!” he howled before sitting down.

“WAIT!” one of the older councilors interrupted. He imideately got the attention of everyone in the room with the exception of Gamzee who was too busy looking at Karkat.  
“Yes?” Feferi asked patiently.  
“According to law, a caste cannot be acknowledged without a representative.” The highblood said with a weak chuckle.”We cannot accept a caste with no members in the hemospectrum.”

The other councilors nodded, agreeing with the statement but Brutus looked even paler than before.  
“I am sure we will find a scarletblood sooner or later.” Feferi said with a kind smile.  
“He won’t dare show himself.” The highblood growled.  
The Condescension shrugged.”We will see.” she said, remaining friendly and polite. ”Once the scarlet caste has a representative it shall be formally acknowledged.”

She slightly turned her head and smiled at her bodyguard.

* * *

 

Feferi gave him a meaningful smile.

He couldn’t believe she actually did it.

Instead of breaking the hemospectrum she had bended it in such a way every caste was equal. He was her protector from those who would do her harm and now he could become her weapon to destroy the caste system.

Karkat couldn’t believe how much he came to care for her.

He lifted his glasses and placed them behind his horns as he stepped forward.

“I am Karkat Vantas.” He growled, looking strictly at the councilors. “Heir of the Sufferer and representative of the scarlet caste.”

* * *

 

**\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at unknown time period--**

TA: np help me out  
TA: ii cant reach anyone el2e iin the capiitol and thii2 2hiit ii2 driiviing me up the fuckiing wall2  
TA: ju2t what happened?   
AC: :33< hi sollux!   
AC: :33< how are you?   
TA: yeah yeah iim fiine thank2  
TA: now what happened??   
AC: :33< uhm…… well, it happened kinda fast.   
AC: :33< basically fefurry broke the hemeowspectrum  
AC: :33< karkitty is the representative of the scarlet caste  
AC: :33< so yeah.   
TA: yeah ii fiigured that much  
TA: that2 not what ii wa2 talkiing about  
TA: what about kk and ff??   
AC: :33< oh yeah  
AC: :33< when efurrything settled in they uhm….  
AC: :33< kinda made out in front of the whole chamber of wisdom  
TA: oh god…..  
AC: :33< it was purretty weird.   
AC: :33< romantic, but weird.   
AC: :33< i knew karkitty was flushed fur someone but i thought it was eridan  
TA: no, the wor2t biit ii2 that ed completely called thii2  
TA: but…. how diid thii2 even happen?   
AC: :33< uhm….  
AC: ;33< i really don’t know  
TA: jegu2  
TA: how doe2 thii2 even  
TA: know what, nvm, ii don’t even want to know.   
TA: ii am goiing to bleach my miind.   
TA: later.   
AC: :33< you ok?   
TA: thiink my braiin want2 to commiit 2uiiciide.

**\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]\--**

* * *

 

“You know this’ll only work till they kill me, right?” Karkat mumbled. He had been sleeping in Feferi’s room ever since they decided to make their relationship official. The head of his new matesprit was comfortably rested on his chest, her horns scraping past his chin.

“No one will dare harm you.” Feferi giggled. She could feel his heartbeat and lazily draped an arm over him.”Besides….” her voice got a lot softer.”I can keep you alive as long as you want, you know, because of the game.”

“Feferi….”

“I’m don’t want to force you in anything.” She hastily added.”I was going to do that anyway, if you wanted me too, but…. well.” she giggled nervously.”We can be together forever…. I mean, if you want too.”

Karkat closed his eyes and absentmindedly began scratching her horns.

“That actually sounds really nice….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Its called full circle because of Feferi bending the whole hemospectrum like that? No? Well.... fuck you, it is golden. It is lways such a strange feeling to finish a story. Now I can move on to one of the projects I jolted down. Roxy/Condesce NC? Karkat/Vriska? Comedy hour? Decisions decisions
> 
> I did not intend for it to become as long as it did but I already had an idea for karkat <3 feferi so when it got requested I went overboard. 
> 
> Maybe I can finish next gift in time for christmas? We'll have to see.
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed this little crackship. With love, Anon-H
> 
> Edit: Also noticed this was posted on my year AO3 anniversary.... well, minus one day, but as good a timing as any. 15 works in and more words than I care to count. Hope on another good year. Cheers.


End file.
